BatMAN or WOMAN?
by pentagram40
Summary: When Batman gets turned into a woman how will he change himself back? Will he be stuck like this forever? Will his team be able to help him? Or will evil finally triamph? Summary sucks the story is better (I hope!) Rated T just to be safe... Written because there aren't enough genderswaped!Batman fanfictions out there. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my very first time on this sight and I am SUPER excited. This is my first story i've EVER written so constructive critisism is welcomed but please let it be CONSTRUCTIVE :). So without further ado, here's the story!**

An explosion shook the streets of Gotham City. The tremors carried themselves all the way to the farthest point of the city; Wayne Mansion. Below the mansion was none other than Bruce Wayne whom was currently on the video-com with J'onn.

"Those scans will have to wait," Bruce said gravely as the warning alarms were raging.

The Martian nodded and the screen flipped out, now on the computer was a map of Gotham. A blinking light was flashing over Ace Chemicals. Bruce quickly grabbed his cowl and shoved it on his head, completing his Batman uniform, before jumping into the Batmobile. The armored tank roared through the night streets, quickly carrying the Dark Knight to his destination. The first thing Batman saw when the Batmobile stopped in front of Ace Chemicals was that the whole side of it was missing. He quickly jumped out of his vehicle and went to investigate.

The Caped Crusader found the source of the explosion when he peered inside; The Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime was just standing up on a landing, mixing chemicals. Batman slipped into the shadows and investigated the room further. The Joker was alone. The Dark Knight smirked to himself as he silently slipped up to the landing Behind The Joker.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite flying rodent!" The Joker spun around, chemicals in hand, "Don't be shy, I suppose you're here to arrest me and blah blah blah, hm?"

Batman stepped out of the shadows and glared at him, "What are you doing here Joker?" he demanded.

"I was bored," Joker grinned, his scars stretching up impossibly, "I wanted to play with the big bad Batman!"

"You wanted to play?" Batman asked skeptically, "Whenever you 'play' innocent people get hurt!" he took a step forward, menacingly.

"All part of the fun, right?" Joker threw back his head and let out a laugh.

Batman rushed forward quickly and punched Joker, sending him into the railing.

"Ow, Batsy, that hurt," Joker laughed some more and pulled out a gun.

The Clown Prince fired a couple shots but one managed to land in his thigh. Batman growled and ran at the Joker, who took a stance ready to take Batman's tackle. At the last possible second the Joker jumped out, sending Batman falling over the railing. The Caped Crusader turned and fired his grappling hook but the device couldn't find purchase on anything. He continued his fall powerless to stop himself, but he didn't hit the ground like expected instead he splashed into a giant vat of chemicals.

The toxins choked the Caped Crusader as he struggled to escape. Finally reaching the side of the gigantic barrel, he was able to heave himself out. Batman knew that the Joker was gone before he even looked. He could feel the strength leaving him as the Batmobile was summoned from a remote in Bruce's pocket. The trusty vehicle pulled up in front of him and Batman barely had enough time to drag himself inside before he passed out.

Bruce woke up in the Batmobile. The car had driven itself all the way back to the Batcave and was currently parked on the platform in the center. His head was pounding, his limbs were heavy, and his suit was heavier then he remembered. Bruce ripped off the cowl and cape with more force than necessary, he then started stripping off the rest of the suit. He was left in his boots, black silk boxers, and a white muscle tank top before realizing something was wrong. The billionaire looked down slowly at his body; it was much smaller except for… were those… he reached a shaky hand up to his chest. Bruce was trying his best not to hyperventilate as he realized that, yes; those were breast hanging off of him.

He flung himself from his vehicle and ran to the mirror, almost colliding with it in his haste. The person staring back was a young woman with long curtains of black hair that reached past her shoulders, her features were flawless and soft and in simple words the woman in the mirror was beautiful. Bruce slowly reached up and touched his face; the woman in the mirror did the same, that's when he lost it. He fell to the ground and screamed, but a high pitched shriek was the noise that came out.

_This is not happening, this is not happening_, Bruce told himself over and over staring at the mirror as if it had struck him. He was at a loss what to do, he was a… a… he didn't even want to _think_ it. _The one week that Alfred takes a vacation!_

Bruce slowly picked himself up onto unstable legs and looked at himself in the mirror again. Okay so it could be worse, right? He nodded in a silent agreement with himself, if he could turn into a girl he could reverse the effects again; after all nothing was _completely_ permanent. The world's greatest detective dragged himself over to the Batcomputer and plopped himself down in the chair. He was going to fix this, even if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello out there! This is the second chapter of my story and im super excited to see that people are reading this! So I am going to try and update every day or at least every other day. I reread the last chapter and I don't know if anyone is confused but just to be clear; this would be set at the end of the Justice League cartoon and ****_before_**** Justice League Unlimited so all those other characters don't exist it is just the original seven. Also everyone knows everyone's secret identity. I was a little too excited last time and I rushed the writing so I will try and slow it down. I also forgot about the disclaimer so here it is; I don't own anything. If I did own Justice League this totally would have been an episode. Sorry for blathering on so without further ado here is chapter two! (Lol that rhymed) Oh and by the way I am going to refer to Bruce as a girl now to make things easier.**

Bruce didn't mean to fall asleep, she honestly didn't, but she hadn't slept for three days and the chemicals were still affecting her and that's how she ended up a sprawled mess on the desk out cold. It would have been fine in itself if she hadn't accidently hit the panic button which sent a signal up to the Justice League Watchtower. It wasn't long before the Man of Steel himself was crashing through the roof, tensed and ready for a fight that wasn't going to happen. Superman glanced around nervously before he spotted a young woman asleep at the giant computer.

"Ma'am?" Superman flew towards her silently and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Bruce immediately woke up, her senses in high alert. She grabbed the intruders hand and twisted, sending them face first into the desk. Bruce released her supposed attacker when she realized it was just Clark.

"How many times do I have to tell you; do not sneak up on me _Clark._" She hissed out as she scrubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Clark just stared at the woman. That sounded like… no it couldn't be… "Bruce?" he managed to squeak out.

"_What?"_ Bruce hissed in response. Clark _did not_ under _any_ circumstances get to come crashing through the roof and then just stare at her.

"You're a… a…" He gestured wildly at the woman before him.

"A _girl?_ And I thought _I_ was the world's greatest detective." Bruce snarled a little harshly at him. "There were some complications on my last mission but I'm handling it."

"Maybe J'onn could…" The Kryptonian started gently.

"I'm _handling_ it." She repeated once more, coldly. She realized she was being rude, but she was running on next to no sleep and she was, oh yeah, a _woman._

"Come on, Bruce," Clark encouraged gently, "It _is_ okay to ask for help every once in a while."

Bruce stared at him with hatred; she knew that he was right. She sighed with frustration and said, "Fine,"

"Great!" Superman said a little too enthusiastically; he didn't usually win arguments with the legendary Batman.

"But let's be clear," Bruce jabbed a finger into his chest, "I am only accepting you're offer because two great minds are better than one. With J'onn's help I can get rid of these," She grabbed her chest causing Superman to blush furiously, "a lot faster and get back to _normal_."

Bruce hit a few buttons on his computer and the wall of the cave opened up revealing a Javelin-7. She hit a few more buttons and the waterfall on the opposite side of the cave split, opening the door to the outside. She then strode confidently over to the Javelin-7 and opened up the bottom hatch and made her way inside, Superman followed closely behind.

"Wait," Superman said suddenly, causing Bruce to look at him, "Aren't you going to put on clothes?"

Bruce looked down at her current clothes; she was still wearing her black boxers, white muscle tank top, and her Batman boots. She looked back at Clark who was blushing again. Bruce narrowed her eyes at him, "No," she replied coldly, "I don't have any clothes that would fit me; my new body is too slender." She turned away and sat at the control panel.

"Well, can't we go buy some?" Clark protested; it was a little uncomfortable for Bruce to be walking around technically half naked, and not to mention now that he had a woman's body.

"We don't have time, we have to run the tests now to see what kind of other effects the chemicals will have," she growled back.

She finally got the Javelin ready for take-off and the two heroes made their way to the Watchtower.

The Javelin-7 pulled in to the tower and landed swiftly. Bruce and Clack made their way out and started heading down the hall to the main control room of the tower, where everyone was usually found hanging out.

"So how exactly did this all happen?" Superman finally asked, he was dying to ask but didn't have the courage to do so until now.

Bruce glanced at him from the corner of her eye, _might as well just tell him_, she decided. She took a deep breath and was about to tell her story when a voice from down the hall interrupted her.

"Hey, Supes!" The voice called.

Bruce immediately recognized it as Wally West, and groaned in frustration. The Scarlet Speedster would only make this whole situation worse. The Speedster raced up to the pair with a huge grin.

"Supes I came to ask how…" Wally broke off when he finally noticed Bruce. He looked at her for the longest time before an even bigger grin settled on his face and he leaned up coolly on the nearest wall, "Hey," he said with a head nod, "The name's Flash; fastest man alive."

Superman barely contained his laughter as Bruce's eyes narrowed. "Don't even start." She hissed out.

Flash just kept on grinning, "Playing hard to get are we? I can respect that. So what's a beautiful woman like you doing up here?" Flash took a step forward, getting into Bruce's personal space.

Bruce just glared at Wally, "We're looking for J'onn, have you seen him?" she asked a little harshly.

Flash looked a little shocked before he regained his composure, "J'onn, why are you looking for him? I am a lot more fun to be around," he placed his hand on her arm lightly.

"Uh, Flash…" Superman started to warn but it was too late.

Bruce grabbed and twisted Wally's arm sending him face first into the wall. Wally let out a yelp as she twisted his arm up, almost dislocating it.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." She hissed venomously in Flash's ear as she twisted his arm up impossibly more causing Flash to whimper a bit.

"Come on Bruce, you're hurting him." The by standing Kryptonian said lightly, he didn't want to accidently direct Bruce's fury towards himself.

"B-B-Bruce?!" Wally stammered, okay he so didn't see that coming.

Bruce glared harshly at the Scarlet Speedster; if looks could kill Wally would be dead one hundred times over. With a final jerk the vigilante released the Flash who immediately backed up.

"Oh god," he moaned and looked like he was going to be sick, "I just flirted with _Batman."_

"Flash," Bruce started but was interrupted again.

"I think I might be sick," Flash started and grabbed the wall for support.

"Flash," Bruce started again but, again, was cut off.

"I'm going to have to move towns and change my name and…" This time it was Flash's turn to be interrupted.

"WALLY WEST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bruce shrieked angrily, both men looked at her cautiously like she was going to kill them both right in the hallway, Bruce grabbed her temples as she felt a headache come on.

The headache hit Bruce hard; she swayed back and forth dangerously before her legs finally gave out, and the ground rushed at her. Superman acted quickly, barely catching Bruce before she hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked but Bruce was already unconscious.

**So I hope this chapter was better than the first but again constructive criticism is absolutely welcomed! Again I will try to update daily but if I do the chapters wouldn't be posted until like 7 or 8 at night! Sorry but that's the only time I have to post, don't hate me! I am seriously freaking out that people are actually favoriting and following this, I am so excited I actually squealed xD I am such a dork!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! So im sorry about posting this chapter late I didn't really have time to post it because we just put my cat down yesterday and ive been too depressed to write. She has been with me for literally half my life (RIP Clover). So I've been reading this over and the categories I put this story in doesn't really work; when I planned this out in my head it was way different but thanks to peoples insight I have changed the plot line. Let's just say it turned out better on here than it did in my head. It has been brought to my attention that still calling Bruce 'Bruce' and referring to him as a 'she' is confusing or just plain weird but since I have nothing else to call him/her I will probably continue to call him/her 'Bruce' sorry (Later in the story I will call her 'Batwoman' though). So anyway here is chapter three, and again I don't own anything *ultimate sad face***

Bruce's head was pounding, and the constant beeping next to her wasn't helping. She slowly opened up her eyes and blinked a few times; she was in the infirmary. The vigilante scrubbed her face and let out a groan of pain as the pounding continued.

"Bruce?" A voice sounded from the corner of the room.

Bruce looked at the source of the voice. Superman was sitting in the chair at the foot of her bed watching her intently; he had large bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess, the costume he wore was wrinkled and folded and he had his cape wrapped around him like a blanket. Clark looked like an absolute wreck.

"How long was I out?" Bruce asked, her voice was raspy and talking actually hurt.

"Three days," his eyes dropped to the floor, like he couldn't meet her gaze.

"Clark," Bruce's eyes narrowed slightly, "what aren't you telling me?"

Clark's eyes watered slightly but he continued to stare at the floor.

"Clark?" Bruce was starting to get a little uneasy at the way it seemed like he was avoiding her.

"Everyone thought you weren't going to wake up," Superman said slowly, finally meeting the vigilante's eyes.

"Why wouldn't I wake up?" Bruce asked slowly, the knot in her stomach was making itself bigger by the second.

"J'onn and I ran some tests while you were out and the results were…" He trailed off and looked down again. "The results said that you were dead."

Bruce's breath caught, "Well obviously there was something wrong with the results?" the supposed statement sounded like a question to them both.

Clark shook his head, "No, J'onn and I have been over the data about a hundred times and we've done and redone the tests but it still shows the same results; the amount of toxins in your blood is enough to kill over twenty-seven men, and yet you're still here."

"So what you're saying is that I…" Bruce's breath hitched and she just stared at the Man of Steel.

"You should be dead right now." Clark deadpanned.

The silence between the two blanketed the whole room. Suddenly Bruce sat up, kicking the itchy white blanket off of her and ripping the chest scanners off. The heart machine flat lined then shut off. Clark just watched Bruce intently like he expected her to collapse right there, but Bruce stood tall and confident.

"Where are the others?" She asked, fixing her sweatpants; someone had given her new clothes, how sweet. Bruce was now clad in a white V-neck t-shirt and pale green sweatpants. She spotted her boots next to the bed and quickly pulled them on.

"In the main control room, mourning." Clark answered solemnly, "J'onn said that if you weren't awake in three days that you would never…" he trailed off again.

"I see," Bruce answered slowly, "Well, we can't have them all mourning a person whose not dead, can we? Let's go tell them the good news." She strode out of the room with Superman close behind.

The main control room was gravely quiet. The team was in a circle around each other; Flash was sitting on the ground, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were both leaned up against the side railing, Wonder Woman had her hands clasped in a silent prayer to the Gods, and J'onn was sitting in the control chair looking at the ground sadly. Down the walkway, the elevator in the central column opened and Bruce and Superman walked out.

"Guys," Superman said softly, causing five heads to look up.

"Bats!" Flash screamed and was across the room in a second, nearly tackling Bruce into the ground with a fierce hug.

"Hi, Wally," Bruce patted his back awkwardly, and coughed a bit, "You're kinda making it hard to breathe."

Wally released the death-grip hug and stepped back sheepishly.

"Bruce!" said four other voices.

Bruce had gotten another, softer, hug from Wonder Woman followed by a "thank Hera you're okay". The vigilant also got a pat on the back from Green Lantern and a soft playful punch on the shoulder from Hawkgirl along with "glad to see you're okay".

"Glad to see you have recovered, Bruce," J'onn said with a head nod.

"I heard you all doubted I would," Bruce said with a bit of harshness but pulled back slightly on her betrayed feelings, after all it wasn't really their fault; the tests had shown…

"The test results had shown that…" J'onn explained quickly but was cut off when Bruce raised a hand.

"I know, Superman has already filled me in," Bruce offered a soft smile, "What else did the tests say?"

"The toxin level was pretty clear but there was a slight trace of… something else," J'onn explained, there was a hint of confusion on his face.

"Did you identify it?" Bruce asked.

"No, whatever it was it was basically unidentifiable," J'onn said and shook his head.

"I'm willing to bet that whatever it was caused this," Bruce motioned towards her body.

"Yeah Bruce I was wondering when you were going to let the _feminine_ side of you out," Hawkgirl joked, causing everyone except for Bruce to chuckle. Bruce shot the Thanagarian a cold glare.

"Come on guys, let's not be mean. You all know how hard it is for the new girl to fit in," Flash said mockingly, sending everyone into full blown laughter.

"Alright, alright!" Bruce yelled, "That's enough, it's not funny!"

Bruce could feel her lips twitching in an attempt to smile, and soon she was laughing along with her team because, come on, it was kinda funny.

"We're going to have to go down to the original scene and scan for traces," J'onn sighed with frustration. Bruce and J'onn had been in the lab looking over Bruce's test results since Bruce had woken up, about four days ago. They had done and re-done the tests but the mystery compound in Bruce's blood remained just that; a mystery.

Bruce sighed along with him; she really hoped that wasn't going to be the case. "Alright, just give me the scanner and I'll go find you some samples."

"It is too risky for you to go alone, Bruce," the Martian shook his head and Bruce had the sudden urge to smack him, "What if you go down there and you have another episode and pass out? You would be vulnerable to anyone passing by at the moment." They both knew J'onn was talking about the Joker. Gotham had been way to quiet since Bruce had gotten to the Watchtower; she wouldn't be surprised if Joker was telling everyone he had killed the big bad Batman and everyone was waiting to see if he had really done it.

"I can handle myself," Bruce said darkly, she really hated it when heroes traveled into _her_ turf, even if they were supposed to be working together. "I'll be fine."

"No, Bruce," J'onn said sternly, "I'm sending Superman with you."

Bruce growled in anger, but somehow it didn't seem as threatening as usual. "Fine, but I need a new suit."

**So there's the third chapter guys. Hope it wasn't completely horrible. As always constructive criticism is welcome but please be gentle, my soul still hurts a bit; I literally broke down in the kitchen because the toaster burnt my toast. But I will try and keep posting chapters so comment if you want to help make this story better or if it is just to say that you don't completely hate it that is awesome too! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there everyone! So, ha ha, that awkward moment when you realize that your line breaks haven't been going through… I am so sorry guys I could have sworn that they were but I apologize to everyone! I will be writing those in now from now on xP. So on a side note thank you all for your support about Clover (my cat) it really means a lot to me! As per usual I don't own anything yada yada yada, so here's the story!**

Bruce pulled the gloves of her new suit on tighter. J'onn had helped her make a the suit in less than a day; it looked exactly like her old one except the Kevlar really brought out the curves in her body. She couldn't help but admit that she looked damn good in her new uniform. The Martian and the vigilante stood in the lab testing out Bruce's new suit, to see if it was functional.

"Bruce, Superman in waiting for you in the Javelin-7," Flash announced walking into the lab. His eyes wandered to Bruce and his eyebrows shot up, "Damn, Bruce, you look good!"

Bruce couldn't help but flush and throw out a half-hearted "shut up" but secretly she was flattered and confused. Ever since she had become a woman she had slowly begun to think like one as well, secretly Bruce was scared to find out what would happen if they waited long enough to find the cure.

"Take this," J'onn said, holding out the scanner for Bruce, "All you need to do is scan the area for the source and send the data up here to the Watchtower so I can decipher it, I already set the biological reading to search for the compound in your blood."

"Yeah, I know," Bruce nodded and took the scanner, "Thanks,"

She squeezed by Wally, who was still standing in the doorway, she could still feel his eyes on her as she all but ran down the hallway.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

The Javelin-7 landed outside of Ace Chemicals. Batwoman grumbled to herself as the cheerful Kryptonian walked beside her.

"I don't know why J'onn insisted on you coming with," the vigilante said coldly, "I can handle myself."

"He knows that," Superman said, "He's just concerned for you."

Batwoman scoffed as she and Superman entered the building. She took out the scanner and flipped it on, aiming it at the floor. The scanner showed no signs of the compound. The vigilante let out a long sigh and glared at Superman, "Why don't you go fly around and see if you can find anything weird; I don't like being watched."

"Yes ma'am," Superman said and took off for the air.

Bruce shook her head and continued her search. It happened suddenly, there was a clang behind her, Batwoman was just about to turn around to tell Clark that there was such a thing as _stealth_ but she never got the chance; something heavy hit her in the back of the head. She went down like a ton of bricks with a startled cry.

"Boss said to watch for Batman, but who is this?" Batwoman heard one guy say.

"Beats me, but this chicks dressed like a bat so who cares right?" Another guy said and they laughed.

"Better get her to the boss anyway, I'm tired of sitting around in an empty chemical plant," the first guy said.

Batwoman pushed her arms underneath herself and slowly pushed herself up but collapsed to the ground again. She started to hyperventilate as she realized she was slowly losing consciousness. The vigilante tried desperately to stay awake but her head was spinning.

"Batwoman!" Superman called out, his unmistakable voice calmed Bruce down a bit.

"Joker warned us about you too, pretty boy," one of the goons growled.

There was a loud thud, Batwoman used the rest of her strength to turn her head towards the commotion. She saw Superman writhing on the ground in pain as one of the goons stood over him. The goon was holding a small box that was glowing green, Bruce immediately recognized the contents as Kryptonite. She started clawing her way towards Clark, she needed to do something! She couldn't just lie there!

"Hey Mike, check out the chick," the other goon said in amusement.

Bruce's head was suddenly yanked back. She let out a yelp of pain as her neck strained.

"Boss is going to like her," The goon called Mike said and laughed.

Batwoman's face was slammed forward into the cold hard concrete and she finally lost the battle of consciousness.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Bruce let out a moan as she woke up. It was dark and her head felt like she had gotten beat on by Solomon Grundy. Batwoman tried to rub her temples but her hands wouldn't move, she looked up to see that they were chained above her head. The vigilant tried to move her feet but they were the same;chained down. She was spread out and vulnerable. Bruce looked around but still couldn't see anything and huffed in frustration.

"Batwoman?" a weak voice called from the darkness.

"Superman? Is that you?" Bruce called out with hope in her voice.

"Yeah, they have me chained to the wall," The voice answered back slowly.

"Well, stop messing around and get us out of here!" Bruce growled impatiently.

"Can't," Superman responded, sounding out of breath, "The chains are laced with Kryptonite."

A loud cackle broke through the conversation. The laughter cut through the room like cold steel and made every molecule in Bruce's body stand on alert. The lights suddenly turned on, momentarily blinding Bruce before her eyes settled on the figure that just walked through the door.

"Joker," Bruce growled out.

"Surprise!" Joker threw back his head and laughed.

**Uh oh! Who will save our heroes from the Jokers clutches? And will Bruce ever find a cure? Will he remain a woman forever? Tune in tomorrow and we will continue the story :D.**

**Remember to comment to tell me what I need to fix or just to tell me that you love it, whatever floats your boat.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello friends! I am actually really surprised on how many people have read this story! Hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am! So, disclaimer, I own nothing except in my dreams. In my dreams I own _EVERYTHING_ :D!**

The room was small and white. Bruce shivered involuntarily against the cold steel table that she was chained to. The Joker eyed her hungrily. Superman struggled against the chains holding him to the wall, but the kryptonite laced imprisonments were slowly sucked away all of his strength.

"Joker," Clark growled out, "Let us go!"

Bruce just shook her head. _Yeah_, she thought, _That'll work._ Joker turned his attention to the Kryptonian and stalked towards him.

"I'll deal with you in a minute," Joker laughed and slapped Superman in the face, hard, "In the meantime why don't you just keep _hanging_ around while I deal with the imposter over there." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Bruce.

Batwoman watched helplessly as the Clown Prince strutted towards her; he was literally bouncing on the balls of his feet, and then he was on the table straddling Bruce's hips.

"Get away from me," Bruce snarled at Joker.

Joker just tilted his head in mock confusion, "What," he whined, "Don't you like my company? I was just about to teach you an important life lesson!"

Bruce shuddered, she was thinking of the _lesson_ Joker had in mind. The clown reached forward and gripped the ears of Batwoman's cowl. With a hard yank the mask slid off and revealed Bruce's face, her hair falling around her on the table.

"Wow, uh," Joker stammered, looking at Bruce approvingly, "You're prettier than I expected."

Bruce huffed in frustration, "Oh god, not you to. Can't you just kill me or something?"

"Batwoman!" Superman yelled in surprise.

"Don't give me that," Bruce snapped at Clark, "I'm tired of everyone hitting on me!"

"Ya know," Joker licked his lips and fixed his hair slightly, "I don't _have_ to kill you. We could do something _else_."

Bruce just stared at Joker like he grew a second head, "What are you talking about?"

Joker reached behind himself and pulled out a large curved knife, every hair on Bruce's body was standing up in fear and alertness. She half expected Joker to stab her and just get it over with, but he didn't. Joker brought the knife down and started slicing up the vigilante's new suit. It only took Joker a moment to remove the large chest plate. He grinned down at Bruce's chest which was covered in a flimsy white tank top. It was only then that Bruce realized what Joker meant when he said "something else".

"Joker, no," Bruce protested and jerked away from the hand that was lying on her stomach.

"Don't you touch her you sick son of a bitch!" A loud voice boomed. It took Bruce a moment to realize that the voice was Clark's. The boyscout _never_ swore!

"No one is talking to you Super_tights_!" Joker snapped and giggled at his own joke.

The Clown Prince's hands rutted up the hem of Bruce's tank top. Bruce gasped as the cold hands slid over her stomach and started moving up more. The vigilante was on the verge of tears; she couldn't do this anymore. In her old body she wouldn't even have been in this situation; she could have taked those two thugs out in ten seconds but they had over powered her because the chemicals made her weak. She hated being weak. She hated not being in control of the situation now. She could feel the Joker's cold finger tips at the bottom of her breast and she gasped again, this time not from the cold or the surprise but from something completely different. Pleasure.

She suddenly wanted to throw up. She was so disgusted with herself that she would actually find _pleasure_ from being touched by a madman. The hands of a murderer were on her and she was acting like a horny teenager! Joker's hands suddenly stopped moving.

"What is this?" He teased and ripped her shirt clean off. Her chest was exposed for both the men in the room to see.

Joker's fingertips were rubbing one spot under Bruce's right breast; it took the vigilante a moment to realize what he was referring to. Suddenly Bruce remembered what was there; a scar. She remembered how she had gotten the scar as well, it was the first time her and Joker had ever met. The Clown Prince of Crime had stabbed her with one of his magically appearing knives.

"I'd know this scar anywhere," The Joker looked confused for a moment and then he grinned, "Batsy, is that you under all this?"

Bruce just glared at the Joker; she wished she could set people on fire just by a glance. Bruce didn't answer the Joker's question, but to Joker no answer was definitely a yes. The maniac threw back his head and laughed. He actually laughed so hard he fell off the table and collapsed on the ground, he had tears rolling down his face and he was gripping his gut. Bruce glanced over at Clark, who met his gaze. Clark's eyes flicked over Bruce's body and then he looked away, a hard blush settling in. Bruce felt an equal blush settle in as she also glanced away, alright she was done with this.

She moved her wrists around, feeling the looseness of the chains because of her gloves. If she could just slip her hands out of her gloves then… Yes! It worked, she was free! She looked at Joker who was still curled up in the fetal position letting out little giggles here and again. With absolute silence Bruce unchained her legs and stepped off the table, she stalked up behind the Joker and put him in a sleeper hold. Joker instantly struggled a bit but in a couple seconds he was out like a light. Bruce threw him back to the floor and kicked him in the ribs for good measure.

The vigilante ran over to Clark and began to unchain him as well. The Kryptonian collapsed to the ground in a heap. Bruce pulled him to his feet was barely able to support him, damn tiny body! She instead settled on literally dragging Clark towards the door. The further Clark got from the chains the stronger he got; he suddenly jumped up and looked at Bruce before looking away, blushing again.

"Thanks," Clark muttered and rubbed the back of his head.

Bruce nodded and said "Let's get out of here."

The pair went through the door but was met by twenty goons. Bruce squeaked in surprise and stepped back, all of them seemed to be eying her exposed chest. Ten of the goons stepped forward, ready to attack, but suddenly dropped to the floor. All of them were unconscious. The ten goons that were left looked at each other in surprise before they too dropped to the floor.

"What is going on?!" Bruce demanded.

A young boy, about eighteen ran around the corner that was down the hallway and faced the two heroes. The boy was dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans with combat boots. He had shaggy black hair and his eyes were a stunning electric blue. The boy looked the heroes up and down before he said, "Follow me,"

Bruce and Clark looked at each other; they were both very confused but hey, what did they have to lose? The heroes quickly followed the boy down the hallway.

**Poor Bruce just cant catch a break xD okay so that was chapter five guys and the stories almost over! Don't forget to comment please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I am back to post a chapter, sorry this got posted so late I was busy working on school crap xP making a piñata is more time consuming then I expected xD So heres the chapter hope you all enjoy it, and I don't own anything!**

Bruce's boots sounded way to loud on the cold concrete floor. She and Superman had been following this mystery kid for several hallways now, and seriously where were they anyway? It felt like they were rats in a maze except Bruce knew there was no cheese at the end, if there was even an end. Bruce winced for the thirteenth time as her currently exposed breasts bounced violently against her chest. How did Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl deal with these things?!

Bruce cursed herself for not picking up her shirt, even if it was in tattered pieces it was better than running around, literally, wearing nothing from the waist up. Bruce was still silently yelling at herself when she suddenly got light headed. _Shit,_ was the only thought running through her mind as she lost her footing and fell. She slammed face first into the concrete floor.

"God dammit!" She shrieked from the ground. She just wanted to curl up and cry, but she knew she had to keep moving.

Superman and the mystery kid turned around to see Bruce struggling to pick herself up.

"Can you carry her, we have a long way to go." The mystery kid said quickly and glanced around nervously, like her expected more goons to jump out of the walls and attack them.

Superman looked at Bruce, she just nodded from the ground and huffed in frustration. Superman, being a gentleman, took off his cape and wrapped Bruce's body before he swiftly picked her up. The vigilante looked up at Clark; she didn't really know how she felt about him. She usually just looked at Clark as just another member of the Justice League but now he seemed like so much… more. Clark was honest and sweet and caring and he had those adorable dimples that would show up every time he smiled at the young woman. Bruce was fighting herself on the inside, why would Clark ever be interested in her? She wasn't a _good_ person, she wasn't a _nice _person, she wasn't even a she! Somehow these feelings of Clark had burrowed their way deep into Bruce's mind and wouldn't go away.

Clark looked down at Bruce and the vigilante looked away with a blush. She burrowed deeper into the red cloth that surrounded her; it smelled just like _him_. She wanted to just curl up in the cape and drift away, leaving the world behind. Bruce snuggled closer to Superman's chest, the warmth radiating off of him was soothing, and she closed her eyes and was quickly asleep.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

"Bruce?" A soft voice poked itself into Bruce's subconscious.

The vigilante cracked one eye open and looked up to see Clark standing over her with a soft smile, which she returned with a soft smile of her own. Bruce was still in Superman's arms but they were no longer running through a maze with the mystery kid, instead they were walking into a warehouse. The abandoned building looked like it was being used as a hideout; there were food wrappers and empty water bottles strewn across the concrete floor and there was a little make-shift bed on top of a worn out desk in the corner.

"Home sweet home," the kid scoffed sarcastically, "You can place her over there until she gets her strength back." He pointed at the 'bed'.

"I'm fine," Bruce said and kicked out of Superman's arms, she wobbled slightly and grabbed onto the Man of Steel for support before she stood tall by herself. She pulled the cape tighter around herself before asking the question on the two heroes minds, "Who are you?"

"I am a young sorcerer in training," The kid answer proudly "My name is Alex and I am the one who saved you."

"What do you mean?" Superman asked curiously.

"I was on the roof of Ace Chemicals that night, I had just taken a walk and was watching the stars, when I hear commotion going on beneath me," Alex motioned towards Bruce, whom was watching him carefully, "Batman had just swung at the Joker and then fell in the toxic chemicals, I watched Joker run away laughing and Batman climb out of the chemical barrel. I knew that amount of toxins would kill him and I couldn't let a hero die so I climbed down the side of the chemical plant and entered in behind Batman. The guy just climbed into his car and passed out so I got close enough to analyze him; he was already sweating and having spasms so I did what I knew best."

"Which was what?" Bruce asked slowly.

"I used magic," Alex answered simply, "I must have said the spell wrong or something because the next thing I know I'm looking at a woman instead of a man, but I checked back over you and the magic that I sent through you seemed to be fighting off the poisons long enough."

"I see," Superman replied and nodded politely.

"So, how long until I turn back to normal?" Batman asked a little more eagerly then she had meant.

"Well, it should just be until the magic runs its course," Alex rubbed the back of his neck, "I sent it in there to rid your body of the toxins so as soon as those toxins are gone so is the spell and all its side effects."

"Well how long will that take?" Bruce asked impatiently.

"Maybe a couple months?" Alex answered softly with a sheepish smile.

"A COUPLE MONTHS?!" Bruce shrieked, "I HAVE TO STAY LIKE THIS FOR A COUPLE MONTHS?!"

"Bruce, calm down," Superman placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

As much as she wanted to lean into the contact she pulled away, "Do not tell me what to do Clark! What am I supposed to do for a couple months?"

"I would recommend just taking it easy," Alex said to Bruce.

The woman suddenly lunged herself towards the young sorcerer. She was going to claw his eyes out but Superman caught her easily by the waist and held her back. It literally took all his strength to keep Bruce from maiming the poor man.

"Rest, got it," Superman said with a soft smile as he began dragging Bruce out of the warehouse, "I'll just take her home now."

Superman left with a screaming woman in tow, the things Bruce was yelling shook Alex to the core.

**So I am trying to finish this before Friday because I have a trip to Florida that I am doing for school over spring break and I would have no time to post during the two weeks so I apologize if this doesn't get done! So don't forget to comment and what not to tell me what you thought! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter! I still don't own anything, but in my dreams I do :D**

"That was rude!" Superman yelled as he walked Batman through the streets of Gotham.

"I don't need the second degree from a guy in tights, okay?" Bruce snarled as she stalked on along the shadows, they seemed to want to swallow her up but threw her back once they touched the bright red cape that was wrapped around her bare shoulders.

"You didn't have to _attack _the poor kid!" Superman growled back with a fatherly instinct.

"He was being a dick," Bruce ground out, Alex really wasn't but Bruce didn't have any excuse for her behavior back in the warehouse.

"Alex was just trying to help you, he saved your life," Superman answered coldly, "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No," Bruce answered, honestly she didn't know the kid all she knew was he was a sorcerer and sorcerers play tricks and she wasn't falling for tricks and as for her life, well, as of this moment she would rather not be living it.

"Hey," Superman hissed and grabbed Bruce's arm, hard, "What is your problem, every time someone tries to help you you throw it back in their face like _they_ did something wrong!"

"I didn't ask for anyone's help!" She growled back and tried to pull her arm out of Superman's hold but his grip only tightened, "And it doesn't really seem like anyone is helping me anyway!"

"What are you talking about?" Superman gawked at her, "We've all been busting our asses for you, if you weren't such a stuck up prissy spoiled brat you'd realize it!"

The words hit Bruce hard, she had never heard Clark mad at her, she could feel tears in her eyes, "Let me go." She said softly.

"No," The Man of Steel answered hard.

"Clark you have three seconds to let me go before I pull out the kryptonite in my utility belt and shove it down your throat!" She screamed and punched him hard in the face.

Clark stumbled backwards in surprise, he was about to retaliate but Bruce was already gone, taken away and shielded by the shadows.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

The doorbell of the manor rang loudly. Alfred quickly answered the door and looked out, he was met with the sight of a young woman standing there wrapped up in a red blanket.

"Alfred!" The woman cried out and lunged at Alfred, wrapping him in a hug.

Bruce started shaking as she finally let the tears roll down her face, she clung to Alfred.

"Ms?" Alfred asked confused, but somehow this woman was familiar to him.

"Alfred its me, Bruce, I'll explain everything later but for now can you just hug me and tell me it's going to be all right?" Bruce sniffled.

Alfred wrapped his arms around his young master, or misses now, and told her everything was going to be fine.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Bruce was curled up on the couch, wrapped up in Superman's cape. She had told Alfred everything and he had gone out to buy her some more fitting clothes and left the young woman to her own thoughts, which probably wasn't a good idea. Bruce didn't tell Alfred about her… feelings… for Clark yet or their fight but Alfred knew something was wrong. Bruce snuggled closer into the cape and sighed. Clark was right, she took everyone for granted. She was a low life, self-centered, ugly, worthless, piece of shit person.

Bruce felt more tears fall but she refused to make a sound as she lay there, stewing in her own thoughts. There was a soft noise of footsteps and Bruce took an intake of breath but continued to not move. If it was someone to kill her she wished they would do it slow and painfully, it's what she deserved.

"Bruce?" A soft, sweet voice asked.

_Dammit_, Bruce thought, it was no one to kill her, "What?" She answered weakly.

Wally West walked around the couch and came into view; he was dressed in "street clothes", jeans and a blazer. His ginger hair was strewn all over the place and he wore a soft lopsided smile.

"Bruce, we should talk," Wally said and sat in the chair across from the couch.

"I'm fine," Bruce said and stared off not meeting Wally's eyes, maybe if she said they phrase enough she would begin to believe it.

"If that was true would you be lying here crying wrapped up in Supes's cape?" Wally asked with a sigh.

Bruce flinched at the name but said nothing to the speedster.

"Bruce, what's going on?" Wally asked slowly like he didn't want to know.

"I'm in love with him," She said blankly, she didn't mean for it to come out but it did.

Wally just stared at her, "Okay, did not see that one," He said.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Bruce had not moved off of the couch since Wally had left. She had been laying there for three days, she wasn't eating, she wasn't sleeping, she wasn't talking. The only thing the vigilante did was think about Clark and the words he had said to her. His words were true, that's why they hurt so much. Alfred had been in and out trying to feed his misses or at the least give her new clothes but Bruce wouldn't even look at the old butler.

Bruce was presently alone. She slowly stood from the couch and made her way to the kitchen. Alfred was gone on his weekly grocery run so the house was completely empty, like Bruce's heart. Bruce entered the kitchen with a blank mind; she walked towards the butcher knife set robotically. She wrapped her hand around the handle of the biggest knife and brought it towards herself, catching her reflection in the face of the weapon.

"Bruce," A sudden voice said behind her.

Bruce turned around quickly and gasped softly at the man who was standing there;

Clark.

**I was going to post this chapter at 5 today but I actually passed out _on_ my computer sooooooo you guys can have it now xD please comment and let me know what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know you weren't expecting me to update til Monday but I got home early and I thought "What the heck" so here's the next chapter! Hope it is good and I don't own anything!**

"Clark," Bruce squeaked and subconsciously pulled the cape closer to herself.

"Bruce," Clark answered slowly; he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and was standing on the other side of the granite island in the middle of the kitchen. The Man of Steel studied the vigilante closely.

"How did you get in here?" Bruce asked skeptically.

"Wally gave me a spare key," Clark answered and blushed a bit. The speedster had told Superman that Bruce needed someone to talk to, and after Clark and Bruce's fight it took the Man of Steel three days to build up the courage to finally confront the vigilante.

"I never gave Wally a spare key…" Bruce answered slowly, looking confused. There was an awkward silence at the thought.

"What are you doing with that?" Superman motioned towards the large butcher knife in Bruce's hand.

Bruce looked down at the knife like it was a foreign object, "I was going to make a sandwich?" The statement didn't sound very convincing.

"With a butcher knife?" Clark asked sadly, he could only imagine what Bruce's _real_ intentions were with the knife.

"Yeah," Bruce's eyes narrowed, "What do you make _your_ sandwiches with?"

"Bruce," Clark stepped forward. When Bruce didn't move away the Man of Steel stepped up to the young woman and slowly took the knife from her.

The vigilante suddenly burst into tears and collapsed against Superman's chest, the man wrapped his strong arms against the young woman.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Bruce was seated on the couch again, but this time she wasn't alone; Clark was sitting next to her. The vigilante was snuggled up next to the Man of Steel. They sat in absolute silence, they have been for the past hour, finally Clark said something.

"Can you at least try to explain to me what is going on with you?" He asked sadly and looked down at the young woman.

Bruce took a deep breath and met Clark's soft eyes, "It's hard to explain," Bruce answered slowly.

"Take all the time you need," The man said and settled back into the couch.

Bruce sighed, "My thoughts are out of control," Her eyebrows knotted together as she struggled to find the words, "Ever since my… transformation… it seems like I'm losing more and more control of myself. I'm thinking things and feeling things I never would have thought or felt before. I'm either mad or sad all the time…" Bruce trailed off and snuggled harder into Clark's side.

"Bruce, I'm always here for you," Clark said and placed a protective hand on Bruce's arm. The spot where skin touched skin burned for Bruce, it was almost an intoxicating feeling.

"I know," Bruce sighed and bit her lip, "There's something I should probably tell you…"

"What is it?" Clark pulled back and looked into Bruce's eyes.

"I… I'm…" Bruce searched for the words but never got the time.

_Batwoman, Superman, we need you at the tower._ J'onn's unmistakable voice cut through Bruce and Clark's mind.

Bruce sighed in frustration, but silently thanked the Martian for the interruption.

"I'm going to go throw on a shirt, and then we can go," Bruce answered and all but ran from the room before Clark could ask her what she was going to say.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Bruce and Clark entered the main control room for the Watchtower. Clark had quickly changed into his Superman uniform and Bruce was clad in a black shirt with the bottom half of her Batwoman suit. The five other members of the Justice League watched the two enter the room; Bruce made a bee line for J'onn who was seated at the control.

"What's up?" Bruce asked seriously as she glanced around the room at the other faces.

"J'onn has received word from a sorcerer that has heard of your condition," Wonder Woman said as she came up behind Bruce, "He may be able to help you."

Bruce looked to J'onn, whom nodded and turned to the screen. The Martian pressed a couple buttons and some images popped up of a man. The man looked about twenty five, with spikey blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. "His name is Aiden and he is a master sorcerer." J'onn said and turned back to Bruce.

"A master?" Bruce stared at the image on screen, "How old is he?"

"About eighty-three in human years," J'onn answered.

"Damn," Bruce answered surprised, "And why does he want to help me?"

"He said that he was a huge Justice League fan and that he would do whatever he could to help the team," J'onn shrugged, "If you wish to give him a chance I will give you and Superman the location he has given me to meet."

Bruce looked back at Superman, who shrugged and then nodded with a soft smile. Bruce turned back to J'onn and nodded.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Clark landed softly on the ground and slowly lowered Bruce down next to him, they were at a little apartment building on the outskirts of some little town. The building was old and rundown.

"Oh yeah, we're off to a _great_ start," Bruce muttered and stepped up to the building.

The building was empty inside; Superman and Bruce glanced at each other before they made their way up the stairs. They walked to the sixth floor and then walked down the hallway, looking at the room numbers go by. The vigilante and the Man of Steel stopped in front of room six three nine. The two heroes looked at each other before the young woman knocked softly on the door. There was complete silence before the door was cracked open a bit.

"Aiden?" Superman asked cautiously.

It was quiet for a few more moments before the door was pulled all the way open and Aiden stood in front of the two heroes.

"Superman," Aiden nodded towards Clark, "and Batman, whoops I mean Bat_woman_."

Aiden stepped aside and motioned for the vigilante and the Man of Steel to enter the dark room; the heroes shared another skeptical look before they both stepped inside the room with the door closing behind them.

**So that's the chapter, hope you liked it. I will be updating again soon so please comment and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, I'm back for another chapter update! Hope you all like the story and remember i dont own anything!**

"It's good to finally meet you two," Aiden said with a grin as he stepped in front of the two heroes.

Batwoman surveyed the area; the apartment room was small and littered with garbage and various sheets of paper. The room smelled off, as if something had recently been burning. A tattered blanket and old pillow lay in the corner; it wasn't really the place Bruce expected a _master_ sorcerer to live.

"Stand back for a moment, please," Aiden said and snapped his fingers.

The room seemed to stretch and bend in ways that were impossible; Bruce closed her eyes to keep herself from getting sick. When the vigilante finally decided it was safe to open her eyes the room was completely changed. The walls were lined in gold and painted in extravagant colors. The center of the room was lowered into a den-like space and had a half-moon couch, past a curtain across from the vigilante a king sized bed was hiding. The room had a certain magical vibe to it that seemed to warm Bruce's very core. Bruce and Clark looked around the room in awe as Aiden made his way to the couch that resided in the center.

"Aiden, may I call you that?" Superman asked politely and received a curt nod from the sorcerer, "If you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you helping us?"

"Please come sit," Aiden commanded nicely, Bruce and Clark made their way to the couch and sat down on the opposite side of Aiden, their legs were touching, "It is no secret that what you do has saved the planet numerous times, and when I heard of Batman's current predicament I wanted to do everything I could to help."

"How did you hear about me, anyway?" Bruce asked skeptically and narrowed her eyes at the mysterious man across the couch.

Aiden gave a soft smile to the glaring woman, "I have placed many listening and surveillance spells across the country, nothing happens that I don't know about. I witnessed your transformation first-hand at Ace Chemicals."

_Creepy,_ Bruce thought with a shudder, "Why would you do that though? It seems like a lot of extra effort just to be a security camera."

"Not really," Aiden dismissed the question with a wave of his hand, "The spells themselves were easy to cast and are very easy to maintain for a sorcerer of my level. I just like to be prepared for anything at any time."

"But, if you witnessed Batwoman's transformation first-hand why did you wait for so long to get into contact with the League?" Clark asked as he studied the other man.

"I wasn't just going to barge in with false hope," Aiden scoffed at the thought, "I wanted to do proper research to see if there was a spell I could cast to reverse the effects of the other sorcerer."

"Are you saying that because you have contacted us it's because you found a spell?" Bruce asked hopefully.

"Well, yes and no," Aiden scratched his head and looked at the floor with a confused look.

"What does that mean?" Clark asked cautiously.

"It means that there is a spell yes, but it is risky. I found it in one of my old spell books; this one in particular is from hundreds of years ago. It is hard to tell if a spell that old will cure you or make the symptoms worse…" Aiden trailed off and met Bruce's eyes.

"By worse you mean…" Bruce gulped as the last word stuck in her throat.

"Death, possibly," Aiden nodded with confirmation.

"Batwoman," Clark turned to Bruce, "You don't need to do this. We can just wait it out."

"We don't even know if that is a liable option either, Superman," Bruce sighed and gripped her head; she was starting to get a headache.

If what Alex was saying was correct then she would be like this for another couple months, and that was already out of the question. She already had Alfred and Lucius covering for her at Wayne Enterprises, and God knows how long she could keep that up. Plus he secret double life as a vigilante called for a strong person and the effects from the spell had been taking its toll on her strength and had also giving her… _feelings_. Gross. Sure, Aiden's way out was dangerous but so was her whole life. It was a no brainer.

"I'll do it," Bruce huffed out.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Bruce shivered again as she shifted herself on the cold table. The spell involved a very complicated ritual which is why she was laying on a table in the middle of Aiden's (a sorcerer that they knew nothing about and had no reason to trust) kitchen in just her underwear. It seemed like she was naked a lot more as a woman then she was before as a man. Superman was leaning up against the counter just staring off, he refused to be out of the room as the ritual was going on which Bruce was silently thankful for. Aiden let a few candles around the room and shut off the lights, the candle light seemed to dance across the walls.

"I am going to begin the ritual," Aiden announced as he stepped closer to Bruce. He was holding a bowl in his hands in which he dipped his finger and touched Bruce's chest, over her heart, he drew a circle with the strange cold substance from the bowl and spoke, "The heart, the most important part of a person."

Aiden dipped his finger into the bowl again and began to draw a line from the back of Bruce's hand, up her arm and over to the circle over her heart, he spoke again as he did this, "The heart is the main control for all limbs. They must work in unison," Aiden began to draw a similar line on Bruce's other arm, "for the body to be able to function." The sorcerer moved down the table a bit and started a line from the sole of Bruce's foot and continued up towards the center circle, "The heart is also a center point for the soul," He started a parallel line on Bruce's other leg, "for the feelings, and the actions that create us." The lines all connected at the circle over Bruce's heart. The weird substance was seeping into Bruce's skin and Bruce took in a shaky breath as she tried to hold still.

"And finally," Aiden stepped up to the head of the table and drew a circle on Bruce's forehead, "The mind's eye which stands for creativity and individuality is what truly makes us all human." Aiden placed the bowl carefully on the counter behind him and raised his arms over Bruce and began to chant the spell.

At first Bruce didn't feel anything different, and then suddenly there was a burning sensation where the lines were drawn. The burning was an intense pain like Bruce was actually on _fire_; she closed her eyes against the pain but didn't move besides that or make a sound. Her limbs felt like they were vibrating, slowly at first and then it picked up speed. The whole table was shaking underneath her. Aiden finished his chant in a loud commanding voice, there was a sudden gust of wind and the candles went out. The room was plunged into complete darkness and Bruce finally let out the scream of pain she was keeping in before she lost consciousness.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

"Batwoman?" Superman's voice cut through her subconscious.

Bruce let out a groan of pain but kept her eyes shut, "Did it work?" Her voice was gruff and raspy.

"Uh…" Superman sucked in a breath and let out a sigh, "No."

"Of course it didn't." Bruce snapped and fell back into darkness.

**Hope the chapter was well, comments are always welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there everyone! Here's the newest chapter to my story, enjoy! I don't own anything!**

Bruce sat in front of the computer at the Watchtower. She hadn't said a word to anyone for a couple hours; since they had gotten back from the sorcerer's. Bruce had set her hopes too high and had crashed down hard when the spell hadn't worked. She decided to do her own research to busy herself; she knew that she should probably get back to Gotham so she could come up with a good reason for her new self to run Wayne Enterprises. Maybe she could pull off the whole "cousin" story and tell everyone that Bruce had suddenly gotten sick and asked her to step in? Would that even work? Bruce let out a frustrated sigh and scrubbed her face with both hands.

She suddenly realized how tired she was, she hadn't slept in four days. With a growl Bruce slammed her arm onto the table and her head followed soon after.

"Hey, Bats," A cheerful voice called from behind her.

"Go away, Flash," Bruce sighed, she was close to tears.

"I was just coming to see how it was going," Flash answered innocently and sat on the table next to Bruce's lowered head.

"How it's going?" Bruce snapped her head up and glared at Wally, "Last time I checked I was still a girl, I have a multi-billion dollar company that needs to be run, Joker knows about my current situation, and I'm still _FEELING_!" A single tear rolled down Bruce's cheek but she slammed her head back down onto her arm before the Scarlet Speedster was able to see it.

"Hey," Flash said and placed a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder, "It's going to be alright."

"How do you know?" Bruce snapped but refused to meet Wally's eyes.

"Because, someone here should have a little optimism," Flash shrugged, "And it sure aint going to be you Sour Puss."

Bruce cracked a small smile, "Thanks Flash,"

"Have you talked to him yet?" Flash asked, they both knew who Wally was talking about; Clark.

Bruce sighed and shook her head before lifting herself off of the desk and leaning back in her chair, "I don't think I can, Wally."

Wally gave Bruce a sour look, "You have to!"

"Wally, that isn't something you can just drop on someone!" Bruce growled, "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Well," Wally cleared his throat, "I may have a bet going on with GL, but that's not the point."

Bruce's eyes narrowed at the Speedster, "How many people have you told about my feelings for Clark?"

"Um…" Wally suddenly looked nervous, "Everyone?"

Bruce stood up and threw out her fist; it connected with Wally's jaw with enough force to throw him over the table. He crashed onto the floor, hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Bruce shrieked and stalked closer to Wally, her hands clenched into fists.

"You know how I am," Wally pulled himself up and held his hands up in defense, "I can never keep my mouth shut."

Bruce threw another punch, which connected with the other side of Wally's jaw, causing the speedster to stumble back a few steps, "Wally I could kill you right now!" Bruce screamed in anger and stepped closer to Flash again.

"Bruce, please!" Flash spat out some blood on the floor, "I didn't mean to!"

"No Wally," Bruce was seething, "I could really do it; I could kill you and make it look like an accident. I _am_ the world's greatest detective."

"It's not my fault you're not man enough to admit your feelings to Clark," Flash yelled before he could stop himself.

Bruce picked up the closest thing, which happened to be the computer, and hurled it at Flash's head. Flash let out a surprised yelp and disappeared in a gust of wind out the door, completely missing the Kryptonian that was standing outside.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Bruce Wayne strut into Wayne Enterprises. Of course no one knew that it was Bruce Wayne, they just saw an attractive young woman in an expensive business suit.

"Name?" The lady at the receptionist desk asked.

"Brianna Wayne," Bruce lied expertly, "I'm here to see Lucius Fox on behalf of my cousin, Bruce."

The woman looked Bruce up and down before nodding towards an elevator to the side. Bruce nodded in a silent thank you before making her way into the elevator. She hit the button and waited the long trek up to Lucius's office. When she finally made it to the correct floor, she strode out of the elevator, only wavering slightly in her heels, before finding herself standing in front of Lucius Fox's office door. She knocked lightly and waited for a response.

"Come in," A rough voice replied.

Bruce slowly opened the door and peered in, Lucius Fox was seated behind his desk looking absolutely worn out. He was just hanging up the phone when Bruce closed the door.

"Hello, Lucius," Bruce said shyly and gave a shy smile.

"Damn, Bruce, Alfred called me earlier saying that something wasn't right but I didn't really believe him," Lucius scrubbed at his face and sighed.

"Yeah, I've been dealing with some… personal… stuff," Bruce answered slowly, choosing her words carefully.

Lucius nodded respectfully, "Well, as usual, I have all the paperwork set; I can send some to your office if you would like but it isn't necessary. All you need to do is hang out in your office and show up at a couple of meetings representing… yourself…"

"Right," Bruce smile warmed, she was lucky to have Lucius to help her out, "I will be in my office, text me if you need me."

Bruce spun on her heels and made her way to her own office.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Bruce carefully lowered another pencil onto her construction. She had managed to build a scale model of Wayne Enterprises with the pencils she found in the drawer of her desk, and seriously why did she have so many damn pencils? She swept her arm over the desk top in a huff, sending all the pencils to crash to the floor. Bruce searched the office for something to do when her eyes landed on her computer. Hm… Bruce wondered how far she could hack into the security system. With a sinister chuckle she started to get to work.

Bruce was almost completely into the system when there was a tap on the window behind her. She screamed and almost threw the computer. She glared at the window heavily, like she could strike it down with one gaze, but her glare softened when she saw who was outside the window; Superman. She gulped down a lump in her throat and made her way to the window where the Man of Steel was hovering. With the flick of a wrist the window was un-locked and opened enough for Clark to float inside. Bruce shut the window and re-locked it she then made her way over to the door, which she also locked.

"Clark," She said in surprise as she finally faced the floating Kryptonian in the middle of the room, "What are you doing here?"

"Wally," The Kryptonian replied.

The name caused Bruce's blood to run cold, "Oh yeah? What'd the idiot do now?"

"I heard you two talking in the computer room," Superman said sternly.

"That was just… uh… um… I don't have a good excuse…" Bruce's cheeks flushed as she avoided Superman's gaze.

"So I went to go talk to Wally after you left and he spilt everything," Superman landed softly on the floor.

"Did he now?" Bruce was already planning Wally's murder in her head.

"Is it true?" Clark stepped forward slowly; he and Bruce were only a foot away from each other.

Bruce refused to meet Superman's eyes, "Would you believe me if I told you 'no'?"

"No," Superman scoffed.

Bruce expected a punch, or a slap, a shove of disgust, she half-way expected Superman to melt her brains out with his heat vision, but when she finally looked up she met soft eyes. They stared at each other for a couple moments; a light blush settled into both heroes faces.

"Clark," Bruce sighed and looked away from the Man of Steel, the clouds outside the window suddenly looked very interesting, "I don't know if what I'm feeling… is actually my _own_ feelings."

Clark just studied Bruce; honestly he was a little confused himself. Superman had never looked at Batman as more than just a hero, and sometimes not even a hero because of his seeming selfish actions and his inability to get along with others, but now that Bruce was a girl everything was different. Bruce was more open and actually let Clark get to know him, even if it was just a _tiny_ bit of information; it was still more then he knew about Batman, or Batwoman, in his entire life. Clark had to keep reminding himself that Bruce was a _guy_ and if he opened that door and stepped through there would be no going back. He hoped Bruce knew that too, but what if Bruce was right and this was all just another side effect.

Superman had to know for sure. "Okay," the word sounded way too loud for the completely silent room.

Bruce looked up at Clark again, her eyes searching. "I'm willing to risk it if you are."

A smile touched Clark's lips, his hand cupped Bruce's cheek. The young woman leaned into the touch. Clark leant down and hesitantly pressed soft lips to Bruce's own. "I'm willing to risk anything for you." The Man of Steel whispered softly.

**So there's the chapter, hope you guys liked it! Comments are definitely welcomed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this was another one of those 'other day' posts, I wanted to make sure I got the character of Dick right but I'm not sure if I completely got it :/. Let me know in the comments what you thought! I still own nothing but the own goodness in my head.**

The chill of the night air caused Bruce to shudder. Even if her new suit, courtesy of Mr. Fox, the night air was nipping at her. The vigilante was currently couched atop one of the taller buildings. She looked down at her beloved city with a smile, she didn't care that it wasn't perfect because it was _hers_. She grew up in this city and she would die in it as well. Bruce tweaked the hearing in the cowl, it had been a month now (since her "transformation" incident) and she felt it was ready to start patrolling again. Clark had warned her that it was too dangerous but she politely told him to piss off. A smile touched her lips as she thought of the soft kiss she had planted on him before she left. Clark was worrying too much; she could take care of herself. Besides, this was _her_ city; it was _her_ duty to protect it.

_"Please… I have a family!"_ The cowl picked up a desperate voice.

_ "You say it like I care, HAHAHA!"_ Bruce would know that laugh anywhere.

She quickly homed in on where the voices were coming from, a couple blocks away. Bruce hurled herself off of the roof, the wind whipped past her as she continued her descend down. With a charge of electricity her cape turned into a glider and she glided the rest of the way. The vigilante landed on another rooftop, directly over the alleyway that the conversation was coming from. Batwoman peered over the edge of the building and confirmed her suspicions; a man was being held at knife-point by the Joker. Batwoman dropped silently into the shadows behind Joker and stalked forward.

"Batsy!" Joker grabbed his hostage and held the blade to the man's throat before turning to meet Batwoman's eyes. "Long time no stab! Where have you been sulking?"

"Joker," Batwoman growled out.

"I haven't seen you since…" He licked his lips and openly checked Bruce out.

"Let the man go!" Batwoman snarled and took a step forward.

"Ah," Joker pressed the knife harder against the man's throat, causing the man to whimper slightly, "Careful now Batsy, you wouldn't want to _cut_ this man's time short." Joker giggled at his own pun.

"What do you have to gain from this?" The vigilante snarled, trying to think of a way out of this situation.

"Making you angry," Joker shrugged, "I was sitting in my warehouse and thought 'hey, I haven't made myself a nuisance for Batman in a while' so why not? Plus I also wanted to get a look at your new body." Joker waggled his eyebrows.

Bruce fought back a gag; instead she reached into her belt with lightning reflexes and threw a batarang at Joker's face. Joker dodged but Batwoman used the distraction to charge forward, she ripped the man from Joker's hold and threw out a kick. Batwoman's foot connected with Joker's chest, shoving him back a couple of steps.

"Get out of here!" Bruce growled and shoved the man towards the mouth of the alley.

The man stumbled a couple of steps before he took off running. Batwoman turned back to face Joker, his smile was disturbing. He lunged forward, taking a stab with the knife. Bruce easily blocked it and threw a punch that connected with the Joker's nose. Joker let out a yelp and slashed blindly with the knife again; this time the blade happened to slice Batwoman's right arm. The cut was deep and was already flowing with blood. Batwoman let out a hiss before she upper-cutted Joker's stomach; he doubled over and Bruce used the opportunity to bring her knee up, smashing his nose completely and throwing him back with the force. Batwoman swept the Clown Prince's legs out and pinned him to the ground by his throat.

"Ooo," Joker purred and laughed weakly, "I love it when woman take control."

Bruce snarled and threw another punch, successfully knocking the Joker unconscious. She picked herself up and checked her arm; the cut was going to need stitches. Batwoman growled and pressed a few buttons on a remote that she dugout of her belt. She waited a few seconds before The Bat flew over loudly. It landed in the street right in front of Batwoman and the unconscious Prince of Crime. She grabbed Joker by the hair and twisted him around so she could place batcuffs on him; she then dragged him to The Bat and threw him in. She was still ridiculously pissed at the Clown. Batwoman jumped into the pilot's seat and took off again, heading for Arkham Asylum.

The loud noise of the propellers had drawn the attention of five gaurds; whom all stood outside the main entrance to the Asylum. Bruce lowered the Bat just enough so that the drop would kill Joker and swiftly kicked his unconscious body out. She didn't wait to see if he made it safely or not (she honestly didn't care) before she flew off towards home.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Bruce let out another string of colorful words as she plunged the needle back into her arm. She had stripped out of the top half of her suit and to her black tank top so that she could get at the cut easier to sew it up. The injury was a good five inches long and one inch deep; she was lucky it didn't slice any of the main arteries. She pulled the string tight before she began another stitch.

"Miss Bruce?" Alfred called from the top of the stairs that led to the cave.

"What is it Alfred," Bruce asked impatiently, throwing out another swear as she stabbed into her skin again; she was only halfway done with the repairs to her arm.

"Master Dick is here to see you," Alfred sounded very weary, "I'm afraid he's insisting."

Bruce sighed, "Just send him down," She called back, pulling the string tight once more.

She hadn't told Dick about her transformation yet, she was kinda hoping she didn't have to; it would have just been awkward. She wondered what was so urgent that Dick was _insisting_ on seeing her. After he had left and became _Nightwing_ he was barely ever here, much less speaking to her. Bruce heard the soft pad of feet signaling Dick's arrival.

"Bruce?" Dick called out uncertainly.

"Over here," Bruce called out, she seriously didn't have time for this. She pulled another stitch through her arm and tied it off, she was finally done. She bit off the excess string and held a towel against the freshly stitched skin, cleaning off the remaining blood.

"Bruce I…" Dick's eyes met Bruce's, he blinked a couple of times and opened and closed his mouth as if to say something but no words would come.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the boy; he was dressed in jeans and a dark blue shirt, "Is there something you need?" She growled out.

"Uh… I just… um…" He scratched the back of his head and tried to avoid any sort of eye contact with the woman standing in front of him. "I haven't seen you in a few weeks so I decided to stop by and see how you were doing…"

"Oh I'm well," Bruce answered sarcastically, "finally finished that puzzle I've been working on, it's a kitten."

Bruce just looked Dick over, he looked well. There was a slight limp in his left leg that Bruce noticed when he walked in (probably a clean break about three weeks ago to the fibula, nothing major), he was favoring his right arm slightly (a sprain to the carpus approximately at the same time as the leg break), a bruise that was barely visible on his left cheek (received a week ago by a punch), but overall the boy looked good. Bruce smiled internally, she had raised Dick well, and that much she knew. He was strong and fearless and a good leader.

"So you're a lady now." Dick stated bluntly.

"It would appear so," Bruce barley held back a snarl.

"Is it temporary?" He asked and sat on the edge of the table by Bruce.

Bruce opened his mouth to say yes but quickly closed it again; to be honest she wasn't entirely sure. She settled on a shrug instead. She moved past Dick towards the gauze that was lying on the other side of the table. Bruce removed the towel, which was covered in spots of blood, and began wrapping her wound.

"What happened?" Dick asked, leaning over to get a better look at Bruce's injury.

"Joker," Bruce growled, the single word seemed to be enough explanation.

"Wait… does Joker know about…?" Dick motioned towards Bruce's body.

"Yeah," Bruce answered sullenly.

"How awkward was that?" A hint of amusement was shining in Dick's eyes.

Bruce threw him a full blown glare, to Dick's credit he barely even flinched. Bruce finished wrapping his would and threw the bloody towel in the general corner where his previous bloody towels have gone.

"So do I get the full story on how this happened?" Dick asked a little too enthusiastically.

Bruce sighed; he was like a child sometimes. "Fine," she said.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

It had been an hour since Dick had left. Bruce had told him the whole story (saved for her feelings and being felt up by the Joker *shudder*). Bruce sighed again and stretched out on her bed, she was finally able to relax. As soon as Dick had left, promising to ask any sorcerers that he knew but to leave Bruce's name out of it, she had felt a wave of tiredness sweep over her. She told Alfred she was going to bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants and another tight black tank top before launching herself onto her bed. Bruce's eyes slipped closed as she tried to will herself into unconsciousness.

"Hey, Beautiful," A voice called softly from across the room.

A soft smile touched Bruce's lips as she cracked an eye open. Clark, clad in his Superman uniform, slowly floated in through the window. He closed the window and turned back to Bruce.

"Hey, yourself," Bruce answered to the Kryptonian, "What are you doing here so late?"

"I came to check on you," Clark smile grew as he made his way across the room.

"You're the second person to do that today," Bruce scooted over on the bed and sat up, making room for Clark.

"The second?" Clark sounded surprised as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "Should I be jealous?"

Bruce chuckled, "No, it was just Dick."

A flash of relief flew across Clark's face, "How'd he take the news of your transformation?"

"Surprisingly well," Bruce answered, "better than I thought he would have at least."

"That's good," Clark smile widened and then fell, "What happened to your arm?"

Bruce glanced down at the gauze that covered his arm, "Nothing, just a small cut it's no big deal." She shrugged and barely was able to hide a grimace as the movement pulled her stitches.

Before Bruce could react, Clark had griped the gauze and pulled it down. He had a look of shock on his face, "That isn't nothing, Bruce! What the hell happened?"

The wound looked worse than before; the skin around it was blue and red and purple, and the cut itself was a deep scarlet and looked very irritated, it looked worse than it actually was. Bruce met Clark's eyes with a hard stare, "I said it was nothing."

"Did this happen on your patrol?" Clark stood up and was staring back at Bruce, matching her glare, "Dammit I told you that you weren't ready yet!"

"Hey!" Bruce snapped and jumped out of bed, she jabbed a finger at the Man of Steel's chest, "I don't need _you_ telling me what I can and can't do! I know my own limits and I've dealt with worse shit then this, so back off!"

"I'm just trying to protect you!" Clark snapped back.

"I don't need you to protect me," Bruce threw his arms up in frustration, "You think that I'm some weak little girl but I'm not Clark, I'm still _me_ on the inside! I can take care of myself."

"Fine," Clark answered a little defensively, "I'll just leave then."

"Fine," Bruce crossed his arms and turned her back on Clark, "You do that."

The window opened and closed but Bruce refused to turn around, incase Clark saw her tears.

**Remember to comment to let me know how i am doing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I am back with the newest installation! I don't own anything!**

Bruce took another long draw of her Scotch. She sighed and sat back deeper into the couch. Why did she have to be so difficult? She knew that Clark was only worried about her that's why he was acting so overprotective, but it wasn't her fault that she was so protective; she was tired of everyone thinking she was so _weak. _Just because she was now a girl totally didn't mean that she could not kick some serious ass still. Sure, it was a little hard for her to get traction in the begging but in her defense she had never fought with a girl's body before so it was totally not her fault.

She sighed again as she thought of her and Clark. She had let her feelings get in the way and frankly she didn't even have a good excuse for doing so. Ugh, dealing with feelings was so _confusing_. Usually, Bruce just ignored them or shut them off but now in her new body and mind it seemed impossible to do just that. She had professed her love for Clark and now they were in a "relationship" (if you could even call it that) but what was she going to do when she changed back? Alex had told her it would happen in a couple of months and how much was a couple in magic time? Like three? Well, she was already one month and, she glanced at the clock that announced that it was one in the morning, a day since her transformation.

God, she was so _stupid_! Why would she risk everything just for a man? This was probably going to ruin everything when it got back to normal. God dammit! She emptied the last of the Scotch before staring at the empty glass. In a fit of rage she threw the glass as hard as she could, it shattered against the wall opposite from Bruce, glass raining down with soft tinkling.

"Problems with Clark again, Miss?" A soft voice said from behind the seething vigilante.

"What would make you think that?" Bruce asked Alfred a bit angrily.

"You always go for the scotch when dealing with feelings," Alfred stepped around the couch and met Bruce's eyes.

A smirk touched Bruce's lips, "Am I that easy to read?" She looked softly up at the old butler.

Alfred didn't answer but instead said, "Perhaps you would like to talk about it?"

This time a soft sweet smile graced Bruce's face, "Thanks Alfred but I actually have somewhere to go."

Alfred nodded in understanding, "Should I fetch the Lamborghini then?"

Bruce nodded before picking herself up.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

"Hello?" Bruce called into the old warehouse.

"Ah, Bruce," Alex stepped out of the shadows, "I wasn't expecting you."

A sort of friendliness made itself known when the young sorcerer used Bruce's name. Sure Clark had accidently let it slip the first time they had met (and Bruce had been an adult and threw back Clark's real name to get even) but when Alex said it, it was just calming. It was obvious that the young sorcerer was an ally; the thought brought a smile to Bruce's face.

"I just came here with a couple questions," Bruce started.

"About the accident?" Alex asked easily.

Bruce made her way to the chair that was in the middle of the room and sat down, "Yeah, if you don't mind of course."

"Of course," Alex said with a smile and brought another chair (that he seemed to pull out magically) to sit next to Bruce.

"Would there be any other symptoms to the spell?" Bruce leaned in looking into Alex's eyes, "Like something to do with feelings?"

"No, there shouldn't be," Alex said without a seconds hesitation.

That caused a rise of doubt to rise in Bruce's mind; someone only answered that quickly when they were trying to hide something. Bruce leaned back in his chair and continued to look into Alex's eyes, "And you said that you have no idea what you did to cast this spell on me?" She asked trying to hide her skepticism.

"That's correct," Alex said, but something flashed in his eyes quickly.

"We went to see one of our sorcerer friends," Bruce said, Alex looked shocked for a moment but quickly recovered, "This guy we know is a master and even he couldn't fix me."

"That is weird," Alex said simply, "Like I said before, we'll just have to wait it out."

"Right," Bruce said studying him, "How did I end up home anyway? You said before that I passed out on the floor of Ace Chemicals."

"I put you in the car and cast a spell that would take you home," Alex shrugged of the question like nothing.

Bruce smiled lightly and stood, "Thank you for your time, but I really must be going now," She nodded and started to walk out. The feeling of friendliness was gone.

Bruce didn't pass out on the floor; he passed out in the car. Alex was lying. But the real question was why?

**Yes I realize that this chapter is short but I am building up suspense! Sorry guys but you'll have to wait for tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my god guys I'm sorry! I had no internet the last two days and I couldn't post this chapter! I felt so bad! I just got the internet back so here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! I don't own anything.**

"We can't trust him." Bruce said solidly and leant back against the control panel with her arms crossed.

Six pairs of eyes stared at her. Batwoman had called in a surprise meeting up at the Watchtower; the whole League had been assembled in less than an hour. It had been slightly awkward with Clark at first (the last time they had seen each other had been their fight) but Bruce did what she did best and ignored it.

"What are you talking about Bats?" Wally asked with the cock of his head, the Scarlet Speedster was always lost.

"Alex," She sighed and looked around the central control room of the Watchtower, "I went to see him last night."

"Oooo scandalous!" Wally cut in and laughed.

Bruce threw a glare that made the Flash cower away behind Wonder Woman, "Anyway," Bruce hissed, "Alex lied to me, or at least he's lying about _something_."

"How do you know?" J'onn's voice was monotone as he watched Bruce.

"I asked him about the night at Ace Chemicals and his story changed, at first he said that I passed out in the car but last night he said I passed out on the _floor_." Bruce rubbed his temples, thinking hard.

"Maybe he just screwed up?" Wally poked his head out from behind Wonder Women's shoulder.

"Yes, Flash is right there is no reason to suspect Alex of trickery." Wonder Woman supplied soundly.

Bruce shook her head, "No, see if you were trying to save someone's life but there were complications, you would remember that moment to the exact detail." Bruce sounded a little too sure about that fact for everyone's liking but no one said a word, they all just nodded in understanding.

"So, if Alex isn't who he says he is," Hawkgirl stepped forward and glanced around the somewhat circle the bodies have made.

"Then who the hell is he?" Green Lantern finished for her.

Everyone glanced at Bruce wearily.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Bruce walked into her room slowly. With an exasperated sigh she ripped off her cowl and threw it to her bed, it bounced off and hit the opposite wall.

"Fuck," She sighed and bent over to pick it up.

"Bruce," A voice said behind her.

Bruce spun around quickly, her hand going to her belt out of habit. She saw Superman standing in front of her and she narrowed her eyes. "What's up Clark?" She asked casually.

"Can we talk?" Clark closed the door softly behind himself.

"We are talking," Bruce said with a straight face.

"You know what I mean," Clark said with a sigh.

"I'm going to stop you right here," Bruce held up a hand, "I know why you are so protective over me, I get it, but you have to understand that this is hard on me as well. I'm not used to people trying to look after me and protect me, the only person who's ever done that for me was Alfred. It's a little hard to get used to even if it has been a month, and our current _relationship_ doesn't exactly help."

"So you're saying that you regret it," Clark said with heat, his body was tense as he stared down at Bruce.

"_No!_ God you are so clueless!" Bruce threw up her arms with frustration, "I'm saying it's just confusing! This isn't the real me, you know that!"

"Bruce, I know that," Clark smiled softly, he stepped closer to the woman and took her hands in his, "I didn't fall in love with you because of what you became, I fell in love with you because of who you _are_."

Clark placed a soft kiss on Bruce's forehead. She gazed up at him in wonder, "You are so corny," She said with a grin.

"Hey, I mean it," Superman looked into Batwoman's eyes, as if he was trying to look into her very soul, "Even if you do turn back I will still love you, no matter what."

"I love you Clark Kent." Bruce said with a slight waver in her voice.

"I love you Bruce Wayne." Clark blushed slightly and pressed a kiss to Bruce's lips.

Bruce kissed back, trying to promote her feelings to Clark. She wanted him to know just how much she loved him. Clark lifted Bruce up and pressed her against the wall, Bruce wrapped her legs around Clark's hips and brought the two bodies closer. A soft moan escaped the lips of the young woman. Superman pulled away from Batwoman's mouth but leaned back into her, attaching his lips to her pulse point. He sucked at nibbled at her neck, making Bruce become slightly lightheaded.

"Clark," Bruce gasped out. She gripped his shoulders hard, working to keep herself up.

A soft giggle stopped them both dead. Bruce and Clark looked at each other with questioning eyes, and then Bruce's eyes narrowed. She pushed away from Clark and the wall and silently padded over to the door. She ripped the door open, almost taking it completely off its hinges, and a body tumbled in. Wally West looked up at Bruce and Clark with a sheepish grin.

"Uh… Hey guys," Wally said awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. Bruce and Clark glared at the Speedster, "J'onn told me to come and find you guys so… yeah."

And with that the Speedster was gone. Bruce sighed and grabbed her cowl. "Come on," She said not looking back at Clark.

The two heroes walked back into the control room a couple seconds later. Bruce's cowl in her hand, she didn't feel like putting it on.

"What's up J'onn?" Superman sounded slightly irritated.

Bruce smirked slightly; she was rubbing off on him.

"I have received word from Aiden that he would like to have a word with you," J'onn called from the control panel.

"Alright, we'll go right away," Bruce called back. She turned to Clark, "Come on."

They turned to leave the room, "Hey, Batwoman!" Hawkgirl called from across the room, "Nice hickey!" The laughter of Flash and Green Lantern sounded out.

Bruce flushed but kept walking, "You owe me ten bucks!" Green Lantern declared happily. Flash groaned in frustration.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Bruce knocked on the door to the old apartment. The door was ripped open and Clark and Bruce were yanked inside and the door was slammed again.

"What the hell?" Bruce yelled in surprise.

"Go sit down!" Aiden snapped and locked the door, there seem to be more locks then there was before.

Clark shrugged and quickly moved to the couch, Bruce following.

"Aiden what's going on?" Clark asked slowly.

"The last time you visited and I tried to cure you I was curious as to why I couldn't," Aiden answered, puttering around the room frantically, checking the windows and doors. The magic room was glowing slightly, Bruce realized, with a spell. They were in magical lock down, "So I did some more research and I checked my sources."

"What did you find?" Bruce was slightly nervous with the way that Aiden was acting; she could tell he was scared.

"Well, the sorcerer you call 'Alex'," Aiden seemed nervous even saying the name, he finally stopped puttering around and looked at the pair on the couch, "He's not whoever he told you he was."

"He told us that he was just a beginner," Clark looked confused, "A 'sorcerer in training'."

Aiden scoffed at the thought. "That's a good joke," He said sarcastically. He jumped over the back of the couch and sat down across from Clark and Bruce.

"Who is he?" Bruce asked, leaning forward.

"He's a Warlock." Aiden whispered slowly, as if he was scared Alex would hear.

Bruce leaned back into the couch; well she certainly wasn't expecting that.

"A Warlock? What's that?" Clark asked with a cock of his head.

Aiden gave him a 'Seriously' look. He looked like he was going to insult Clark or smack him around a bit at least but Bruce held up a hand towards Aiden and turned to Clark.

"A Warlock, is like a sorcerer but not," Bruce struggled for the words, "A Warlock is half-demon half-sorcerer but their completely evil, they live solely to cause misery and pain. They have use of magic, just like sorcerers but they don't have any of the rules or laws that sorcerers do. That's what makes them so dangerous."

"So what does he gain from doing this?" Clark asked angrily.

"There's a number of possibilities, the one that seems most likely is that someone is controlling him who wanted Batman out of the way." Aiden rubbed his temples. "It's impossible to tell what his plans are."

"So why don't we just go get him? You're a master sorcerer, can't you just, cast a spell or something?" Clark stood up, looking like he was gearing for a fight.

Bruce shook her head, "Warlocks are infinitely stronger then Sorcerers, we could have a whole army and Alex could still take us all out with the flip of a wrist." She gripped her hair and pulled.

"So what do we do?" Clark asked, he was still trying to hold onto his little ray of hope.

"What can we do?" Aiden dropped his head, sounding defeated.

**Please comment and let me know what you guys thought! Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone guess whose back! Now before you guys get all mad, it is not my fault that I haven't been updating. I just got out of the hospital a couple hours ago and I already had this chapter all typed and ready to go, it was KILLING me that I could just upload it! But any way here's the newest chapter, hope you like it! I don't own anything, feel free to comment.**

"A warlock?" Hawkgirl gasped.

Bruce and Clark had made a quick return to tell the League what Aiden had told them. Alex, if that was even his real name, was a warlock.

"So, he did this to you on purpose?" Green Lantern questioned, glancing Bruce over.

"That's what we assume," Bruce sighed and rubbed her temples, "We think that Alex was working for someone that wanted me out of the way, but what we don't know is why."

"Yes, it has been a full month since your transformation," Wonder Woman cocked her head, "It is surprising that whoever it was hasn't put any sort of plan in motion."

"Or," Superman rubbed his chin in thought, "Maybe they have but we haven't realized it yet."

"What would someone have to gain from Bats being out of Gotham?" Flash chimed in.

"Well there could be a number of reasons," Batwoman spoke loudly, her mind still in thought, "It could be related to drugs or money or basically anything illegal…"

"So we know so far that a Warlock has turned Bruce into a woman, we don't know why or who ordered it or if someone even ordered it," Green Lantern sighed in frustration, "We don't know what the villain is gaining from this and we don't know whose involved or how powerful they are."

"The case basically solves itself," Bruce grumbled sarcastically.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Bruce closed her eyes and rubbed her temples trying to ward away a headache. She was racking her brain trying to figure out what Alex wanted, but so far nothing had come up. She had walked silently to her room after the meeting was over, stripping out of her suit as soon as she was inside and thrown on a pair of black sweatpants and a black tank-top. She had flung herself onto her bed and sprawled out carelessly and that is where she had lain for the past hour. Bruce was sure that Alex wanted something, at least if it wasn't Alex it was the guy he was working for, the bad guy always wants something in return. Bruce's bed was suddenly sinking as another weight settled in next to her; she couldn't help the defensive jump as she snapped her eyes open to look at the new person. Bruce's eyes softened as she saw Clark, he smiled down at her and lay by her side.

"Hey beautiful," Clark mused as he propped himself onto one elbow and looked down at Bruce.

Bruce smiled and stretched before finally settling into the mattress, "hey yourself," she said back.

"What are you thinking about?" Clark's eyes seemed to be shining just by looking at Bruce.

"Just trying to figure out Alex's motives, even if he or anyone else wanted me out of the picture they still haven't made their move and that makes me really uncomfortable, what do they want? What do they have planned?"

"I'm not sure we'll just have to wait and see," Clark said.

"Yeah well waiting sucks," Bruce huffed and rolled over, her back to Clark.

She felt Clark pull her towards him, pulling her flush against her. His arm snaked its way underneath her head, acting as a pillow, and his other arm wrapped possessively around her waist. Bruce sighed and rested her head on his arm and snuggled back into Clark. Her eyes started to drift close and before she could stop herself she was sleeping.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

The couple was awakened by a loud screeching noise; it took them a moment to realize that it was the security alarm. Bruce shot out of bed and ran out the door, quickly followed by Clark. They reached the main control room in minutes. The room was in complete shambles; there were wires and various tubes that were hanging from the ceiling (electricity sparking out every once in a while), there were holes and dents in the walls, the lights were flickering showing the smashed furniture around the room. Bruce silently stalked into the room but was quickly blown once the lights came back on harshly.

"Bruce, Clark, so glad you could make it!" A voice called from the other side of the room.

"Alex," Bruce answered calmly, "What are you doing here?"

"Cut the shit, Bruce, I know you know," Alex's eyes narrowed, "I know everything."

"Again, what are you doing here?" Bruce snapped.

Alex raised his hands and slowly floated to the air. He shot forward like a rocket and landed safely, and softly, a couple of feet in front of the pair of heroes. "I want what was rightfully taken from me." He hissed threateningly. His face warped for a second, showing bloodshot eyes and sharp needle like teeth before it morphed back to normal.

"Which would be what exactly?" Bruce asked skeptically.

"It's not a what, it's a _who_." Alex answered.

Clark stepped forward putting himself between Alex and Bruce, "You can't have her."

Alex threw back his head and laughed, the maniacal sound sent shivers down Bruce's spine, "Who's going to stop me? You?

Alex's eyes went dark as he grabbed Clark by the throat and threw him at the wall. Clark crashed into the wall letting out a grunt of pain before sliding to the floor. He picked himself up and flew at Alex, his face seething with anger. Alex just watched Clark with fascination. Just as Clark was about to crash into Alex, Alex swiftly held up his hand, stopping the great Man of Steel in his tracks. Clark looked genuinely confused as he looked helplessly around; he was stuck in midair. Alex's face warped again, his eyes became bloodshot, his teeth were sharp as needles, and his skin became a wrinkled sick yellow color. He let out a feral growl before launching Clark across the room.

"I came here for something that is rightfully mine!" Alex growled; his voice low and gravely, he turned to Bruce, "My bride."

**Comment and tell me what you guys think! Next chapter should be up faster, I am bed-ridden for a week xP**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I am here to update again! I don't own anything!**

"Excuse me?" Bruce gawked at the Warlock, "I am _NO ONE'S _bride!"

"Sweet, beautiful, naïve Bruce, of course you are someone's bride; mine." Alex smiled sweetly, his needle like teeth poking through.

"Seriously, you need a trip to Arkham if you think that is happening." Bruce growled and crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

"As you can see it didn't go exactly as planned," Alex sighed and walked around the room, "I cast the spell to change your gender on purpose."

"Why?" Bruce demanded following Alex's every step. She looked around the room for Clark but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I have had my eye on you for a while; Bruce Wayne, eccentric billionaire, playboy, genius, you were the perfect candidate. And as an added bonus I had discovered that the great Bruce Wayne was actually _Batman!_ But alas you were a man, I needed a woman. So I did what I had to do; I brain washed the Joker into going to Ace Chemicals, knowing you would soon show up to stop him. When you fell into the chemicals your weakened body made the transformation so much easier."

"So you turned me into a girl? Why would that make me love you enough to become your bride?" Bruce scoffed.

"I also cast a love spell on you, to make you fall in love with the first man you saw," Alex grinned slyly, "It almost worked too but the sorcerer messed with my plans. I could feel him watching me so I sent you home in your car and planned on coming back before you woke up but I got sidetracked with something," He waved his hand as if it wasn't important, "And by the time I did show up in your precious cave you were gone."

"So what I feel for Clark…" Bruce held a hand over her mouth, oh fuck. But… it _felt_ real…

"It's not real," Alex grinned mischievously, "Ain't that a bitch?"

"I don't believe you!" Bruce yelled in rage.

"Sweety I don't care if you do or not, but you _are_ coming with me." Alex held up his hand and Bruce's world faded.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Bruce's eyes fluttered open. She let out a groan as she rubbed the back of her head, coaxing herself to sit up. She was no longer in the Justice League Watchtower but instead was currently in what appeared to be a bedroom. The room was dark except for a few candles, through the faint light she was able to make out a queen sized bed that she was sitting in. The bed was covered with expensive silk sheets, trust her if anyone would know what expensive silk sheets were it would be Bruce Wayne. Bruce glanced down at herself. She was no longer in her sweatpants and tank top but instead was now dressed in a white dressed that flowed down a bit past her knees. The dress hung low on her enlarged chest and Bruce had the urge to pull it up every two seconds.

The door across the room opened and closed. Bruce's eyes snapped up and met with Alex's. The young woman narrowed her glare but didn't move as the Warlock moved closer. Alex looked human again, his hair was his mop of black hair and his eyes were his usual electric blue, he was clad in jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Well look who's finally away," Alex said with a charming smile.

"Where am I?" Bruce demanded, his headache was slowly rising.

"This is where your fate will finally be sealed," Alex motioned around the room, "Once the moon is high I can complete the ritual and you will finally become my bride."

"What ritual?" Bruce asked.

"When the full moon is high tonight I can finally start the interjoining of the ritual," Alex stepped closer to Bruce and slowly began to slide onto the bed.

"What are you-" Bruce's question was cut off by Alex's lips.

Alex fell flush between Bruce's thighs and nipped at her lower lip. Bruce was completely petrified before it finally hit her _Oh! 'interjoined', gothchya_. Bruce finally managed to push Alex far enough back to get their lips unlocked.

"That is never going to happen," Bruce growled as she whipped the spit from her lip, "I love Clark."

"Oh please," Alex scoffed, "You don't, not really. The spell is required to make you _think_ you're in love but you're not. The spell makes it so you are completely dependent on the other person and that one little rejection would send you into a depression."

Bruce grimaced as she thought of what she went through over her and Clark's fight. "I don't care, I am not going to 'interjoin' with you."

"Bruce," Alex smirked and hooked a hand underneath one of Bruce's knees, bringing it up to her foot, crooking it. Alex slid a hand up the leg, the dress following until it fell to the slide and pulled the rest with it. Alex's hand glided around and began sliding slowly, teasing up the leg. All Bruce could do was watch Alex, and then the Warlock's hand was _there_. Bruce let out a startled gasp and a low quiet moan of pleasure. Alex leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Bruce's pulse point and then he was gone.

Bruce let out a long sigh and scrubbed a hand over her face. What had she gotten herself into? A better question was; how was she going to get herself out?

**Comment and let me know what you all thought!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello viewers! There is only a couple more chapters left of this story (like 2-3) I know, it's very sad! Hopefully you enjoyed the journey so far! Remember: I don't own a thing!**

Clark paced the destroyed room, his nerves were scratching away at the little sanity he had left. Bruce, the woman (or man) that he loved just got kidnapped by a psycho-warlock and he was powerless to stop it. He felt so weak and useless! With a shout of anger and frustration he punched the closest thing, which happened to be a metal beam (the only one that was still intact). The beam crumbled easily but it did nothing to sooth Clark's rage.

"Superman!" A desperate voiced called from behind him.

Clark turned swiftly to see J'onn and Aiden coming into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked in surprise.

"I called him," J'onn replied, "After Alex attacked the base I sent out for the sorcerer's help. Where is Bruce?"

Clark's eyes glazed over, "Alex took her, saying something about a bride or something like that."

"Oh god," Aiden gasped, "Do you remember him saying anything else?"

"Not much," Clark rubbed the back of his neck, "Something about Bruce being the 'perfect candidate' but I don't remember much; I had just been thrown into a wall."

"Oh it's worse than I thought." Aiden whispered and rubbed his temples, "This is bad, this is really bad."

"What is it?" J'onn asked.

"Well, if I am correct," Aiden began to pace the room, "It seems as though Alex is trying to recreate an old magic ritual."

"What ritual?" Clark asked, his eyes following Aiden's every move.

"It's a ritual in where a virgin must be taken under the harvest moon," Aiden sighed and looked at the two heroes, "I am assuming since Bruce has never been a woman before that she is a virgin."

The wheels started turning in Clark's head, connecting the dots, "So what happens if he completes the ritual?!"

"An unstoppable army, in which Alex would rule, would be created from Bruce's anatomy." Aiden answered sadly.

"So he's planning to take over the world?" Clark inquired.

"It would appear so." The sorcerer nodded.

"Wait, isn't the Harvest Moon tonight?" Superman's heart was racing.

A single nod from Aiden was the only answer Clark needed; the race was on and they only had a couple hours to save Bruce.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Bruce sat on the strange bed. She was conflicted with herself after being told that her feelings for Clark weren't real. She knew that this was going to happen! Her head fell into her hands, what was she going to do? Clark was going to hate her. Really, this was the least of her problems. She shuddered as she thought of Alex; he wanted to… to… _NO_. She refused to cross that line! Especially with _Alex_.

_Alex isn't bad looking_, Bruce thought, _No, stop it, bad girl brain!_

With an aggravated sigh she threw up her hands, this was so confusing! And really what was the worst thing that could happen?

_Uh, maybe that part about a _ritual_ could be something bad_, Bruce scowled at herself.

The vigilante heaved herself off the bed and fixed her dress before making her way over to the mirror on the wall. Her reflection stared back at her. She looked into her eyes, trying to see something, _anything_. She knew that she loved Clark, with every fiber in her being. She could see it in the way that her eyes lit up when she thought of him, the way her heart seemed to beat faster when she saw his smile, she could feel it deep in her bones; it wasn't some spell.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Bruce couldn't tell how much time had passed, there were no clocks or windows, but it felt like a lifetime. She had spent her time sitting on the bed thinking of a plan. The one that she came up with probably would never work but she had to try something. There was a click as the door opened and closed and Alex was standing in front of her.

"Hello my bride," Alex grinned and stepped closer.

"Hello darling," Bruce put on a fake smile and stood up to meet Alex, he was only an inch or two taller than her.

Alex wrapped his arms around her neck and leant down, their lips meeting. Bruce fought the urge to pull away; instead she turned them around and pushed Alex down onto the bed. The warlock propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Bruce began to slide herself on top of him. She reached behind herself and pulled out a makeshift wooden stake that she had kept hidden under the sheets. She quickly plunged the stake into Alex's chest. The Warlock let out a grunt of pain and met Bruce's eyes. Bruce gasped as she saw the eyes go red and bloodshot.

"That was mean," He growled out and reached up, gripping the stake he yanked it from his body and threw it to the side.

"Sorry," Bruce shrugged and jumped off of Alex's lap, "Had to try something."

"It's a shame you are so _indispensable_," Alex smirk and stood up, "I would have enjoyed peeling the flesh from your bones."

"Uh, okay," Bruce let out a nervous chuckle and took a step back. She made a dash for the door but was suddenly yanked back by her hair, she yelped in pain as she was brought face to face with the Warlock.

"It is almost time, Bruce," His eyes flared a deep blood red, "Your life is coming to an end, can you feel it?"

"What?" Bruce gasped, what was he talking about?

"When the ritual is complete you will be melted down and from the cells in your body my unstoppable army will rise and I will rule the world!" Alex threw back his head and laughed deeply, sending a shiver of fear down Bruce's spine.

She found herself thinking only one thing, _Please Clark, come save me!_

She only hoped that the Man of Steel would show up before it was too late.

**Comment and let me know if you have any questions or suggestions, I really appreciate it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello out there everyone! Yes it's sad this story is coming to an end I know! I have some other ideas in my head for one-shots and other stories and I don't know but if any of you are into the TV show Supernatural and the movie Avengers but I do have a crossover for those two that just kicked off, so if you want to you can check that out. Also this has nothing to do with my stories but I did just see the Man of Steel with my best friend and let me tell you guys IT KICKED ASS! I ****_HIGHLY_**** recommend you guys see it if you can. But listen to me blather on *sheepish grin* you guys aren't here to listen to me, you're here to find out what happens next (at least I ****_hope_**** that's why you're here…) so without further ado here's my disclaimer: nothing is mine and here is my story:**

Clark stared at the clock, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. One hour, _one hour_, that was all the time he had before the woman of his dreams was gone forever. He turned back to Aiden and J'onn. The sorcerer was sitting cross-legged, his eyes closed, meditating.

"Have you found her yet?" Superman asked desperately, that must have been the seventh time he's asked in two minutes.

Aiden's eyebrows furrowed together, "No, Alex has a curse cast that masks Bruce's biological signature from my magic," The sorcerer let out a sigh, "It would take hours before I would be able to even _begin_ to crack the curse."

"We don't _have_ hours," Clark threw up his arms in frustration, "Bruce will be damned in one hour, _ONE_!"

"Damn it, Superman!" Aiden answered heatedly, his position never changed, "I know that! I am trying as hard as I can!"

"Wait," J'onn's calm voice cut through the room. The Kryptonian turned to the Martian, "You said that Bruce has her biological signature masked, correct?"

Another sigh escaped the sorcerer, "Yes."

"So, why not look for Alex's biological signature? Alex knows Bruce is too clever to be left alone; he will be close by her at all times." J'onn stated simply.

The room went absolutely silent. "Of course," Aiden slapped his own forehead and then returned to his original posture. There was silence for a minute before a smile slowly began to creep over the sorcerer's face. "I got the son of a bitch."

"I'll call the team." J'onn nodded.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Bruce was damn near hyperventilating. She could feel it deep in her bones that her time was almost up. The vigilante never feared death; it was always just a "possible outcome", but now… she was actually scared. What the hell? Bruce was never scared! _Batwoman_ was never scared. Fear is a weakness; Bruce let out a growl and smashed her fist into the nearest wall, leaving a good sized hole. She huffed out a breath and sat on the bed. Bruce knew why she was scared to die now; Clark. The vigilante knew that it would break Clark's heart if she was gone, that's what really scared her. The woman brought her knees up and clutched them protectively to her chest, quivering.

_Batwoman doesn't cry damn it,_ She told herself sternly. Bruce let out a shaky laugh; she wondered what it would be like to die. She bet it would be painful, unbearable, worse than anything she had ever felt before. She shuddered at the thought. The vigilante rested her forehead on her knees, what was really killing her was the _suspense_. That was what had really made this whole thing torture; the knowledge that she was just sitting in this room, powerless, waiting for a sociopathic warlock to kill her.

The door knob slowly began to turn, catching Bruce's attention. She'd be damned if she went down without a fight! With a snarl she launched herself at the now opening door, hitting something heavy and taking both of them down to the floor. Bruce reared back and punched as hard as she could at the body beneath her.

"Ow! Damn Bruce, cut a guy some slack!" The body underneath her whined.

Bruce nearly openly sobbed as she looked down to see none other than the Flash. The vigilante pulled the Scarlet Speedster up into a rib cracking hug. "Flash!" She cried, "How did you find me? Where are the others?"

Wally pried himself from the woman's arms, "Aiden found Alex's biological signal in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere, seriously this place is _huge_! We all came here and split up, trying to find you before it was too late."

"We have to get out of here, Alex is way too powerful to fight," Bruce picked herself up off of the speedster and looked around. Wally was right; this place _was_ huge.

"I'll call the others," Flash nodded and pushed a button on a device.

_"Flash,"_ A voice on the device confirmed that the signal was reached. Bruce immediately recognized the voice as Clark's; an unrecognizable feeling washed through the woman's body.

"Superman, I got her," Flash sounded pleased with himself.

A relieved sigh was heard, _"Meet us all at the entrance,"_ Clark's smile could be heard through his voice.

"Roger that, Supes," Flash saluted before tucking the device back into his suit.

"We need to get there _fast_," Bruce stated, hoping Wally would catch the hint.

"Hey little lady, care for a ride?" Wally waggled his eyebrows but the gesture just looked off because of his mask.

Bruce barely held back the laugh that was threatening to escape, "Fine," She said with faked coldness.

Flash grinned and swiftly picked the vigilante up in a bridal carry. "Hang on," He smirked and before Bruce even had time to register the warning, they were running.

Bruce had never felt anything so exhilarating in her entire life. She let out a whoop of joy before she could stop herself, laughing with excitement. Everything was passing by in a blur, the wind was whipping the woman's hair, her stomach did flips with every turn, it was all so _exhilarating_.

"You get to do this every day?!" She yelled so Wally could hear her.

Wally let out a laugh, "Amazing isn't it?" The speedster yelled back.

Bruce could only nod as she was overwhelmed with senses. "Watch this!" She heard. Suddenly they were in the air; Bruce looked down to see that Flash had jumped over a railing. Time seemed to stop as they seemingly hung suspended in the air and then Wally's feet were touching down on the landing across the gap and they continued down another hallway.

"That was amazing!" Bruce yelled in enthusiasm.

Wally let out another laugh and continued their way down the hallway. In a couple more seconds they were standing outside the warehouse. Wally carefully set Bruce down on the ground but Bruce's legs refused to work. She swayed and grabbed onto the speedster, nearly taking them both to the ground. She laughed out an apology before unstably standing up on her own feet.

"Bruce!" A deep voice filled with emotion called to her.

Bruce barely turned around before she was being swept up in an enveloping hug. The vigilante immediately recognized the scent of Clark and she buried her head into his neck, sinking into the embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay, if he would have… if you…" Clark stumbled over his words.

Bruce pulled back just enough to capture Clark's lips with her own in a heated kiss. It was a kiss full of reassurance and love, Bruce just hoped that Clark understood. The vigilante loved the Kryptonian, with all her heart and soul, the curse be damned. Bruce broke the kiss, gasping for air, and rested her forehead against the man's.

"I love you." Clark whispered.

"I love you, too." Bruce nodded.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and Bruce looked up to see the whole team and Aiden watching the interaction. Hawkgirl and the sorcerer looked amused, J'onn and Wonder Woman were watching with a sense of indifference, Green Lantern stood with his arms crossed and a soft smile, and Flash watched the two with an adoring stare and let out an "awww". Bruce felt a blush creep up from her neck, lighting up her whole face. "Shut up," She threw out half-heartedly and leaped from Clark's arms.

"We should go before…" Green Lantern started but he was effectively cut off.

The warehouse suddenly exploded, the shockwave sending the seven heroes and the sorcerer hurtling back into the main gate that surrounded the now burning pile of wood. Bruce watched with dizziness as a black figure slowly began to rise from the fire, its color was darker then the midnight sky around them. It let out an inhumane shriek, high enough to cause Bruce to grasp her ears in agony.

"You cannot do this!" The shadow shrieked out and began to walk towards the League, "I will finish my ritual and I _WILL RULE THIS PLANET!_"

"If you want Bruce," Wally coughed out as he picked himself up and moved in front of the crouching vigilante, "You're going to have to go through me!"

"And me," Green Lantern hissed and stood next to Flash.

"And me," Hawkgirl stood on the other side of the Scarlet Speedster, smacking her mace against her palm.

"You're going to have to go through all of us," Superman growled out threateningly and floated up to hover over the Flash, on his right was Wonder Woman, on his left was J'onn.

Bruce picked herself up off the ground and moved to stand between Wally and John, giving Shadow Alex a hard glare. She was glad that she had the support of her friends, the overwhelming sense of love and acceptance flowed through her.

Aiden moved and stepped out in front of Flash, "Give it up Alex, you can't beat us all."

"You obviously don't know the true power of a warlock." Alex sneered.

His eyes began to glow, becoming a blood red and contrasting heavily with the pitch black. His sneer turned into a full blown smile as his teeth became longer and pointed, tentacles began to sprout from his back and his hands turned into claws. Bruce eyed Alex wearily and glanced around to the rest of the League; no one even flinched, they all kept their ground and watched the warlock with fierce glares. The vigilante smiled and turned back to the warlock, who now looked more like a shadow demon.

"Give me my bride," The demon commanded, its voice was gravely and sent involuntary ice cold shivers down Bruce's spine.

"No," Superman answered harshly.

And just like that they were all running towards each other. Flash got to the demon first, throwing out his arm and slamming the warlock in his chest. Alex flipped through the air with the force flying straight towards Wonder Woman who reared back and punched the warlock sending him smashing into the ground leaving a ten foot wide crater. The warlock was suddenly wrapped up in green restraints, courtesy of Green Lantern, and thrown into the air where Hawkgirl swooped down and smashed him with her powered mace. The warlock soared toward J'onn who had transformed into his dragon. Dragon J'onn quickly spun, using the velocity of it to strike the warlock with his tail and sending him flying towards Superman. With a loud yell of anger Superman's eyes began to glow before a red beam of heat vision was blasting Alex back into the ground. The beam continued for a good fifteen seconds before it finally stopped.

The battle ground was silent as everyone watched the new crater that held the demon. A hand suddenly rose from the depth and claws sunk into the ledge, promptly pulling the warlock out of the pit. He didn't even look touched. No one dared to move as the warlock stood there, panting slightly; and then there was a sound. A bone chilling sound that made everyone's blood run like ice. It started off quietly but it quickly grew to an ear shattering volume. Alex was laughing. The warlock threw his head back and continued the laugh. Then he was gone, disappeared into the darkness. Silence reigned again for a good minute.

"Is it over?" Flash asked wearily but no one could answer him.

Then, out of the silence, came a cry of pain and a horrendous snap. The heroes all turned to Aiden. The sorcerer's head was at an awkward angle and his face was scrunched up in surprise and agony, then he slowly fell to his knees and face planted into the cold concrete floor. Behind him stood Alex, his grin was unsettling and psychotic. In his claw, the claw itself covered in crimson blood that the team sickeningly recognized as Aiden's, was Aiden's spine. The demon had ripped it clean from his body.

Bruce felt her knees give out and she fell to the ground. She stared horrified at Aiden, blood was slowly pooling out of his partly opened mouth. This was all her fault. Her head fell into her hands and she let out a sob. The cry filled the silent air, piercing it like a knife, this was all her fault. It was all her fault.

"Everyone around you dies, Bruce," The demon purred huskily and examined the spine in his claw almost boredly, "Why do you think that is?"

Bruce looked up from her hands, no one else dared to move.

"I'm going to kill your friends," He purred lowly, "I'm going to make you watch as I drain the blood from their corpses and feast on their cold unmoving flesh. Then I'm going to kill everyone you've every cared for and only when you are truly alone in this world and everyone you know and love are rotting in the ground being fed on by pests, then I will kill you. Slowly, painfully, I'll drag it out over days and weeks, torture you to the brink of death and then only when you are on the edge, begging for the cold welcoming embrace of Death will I kill you."

Bruce felt like she was going to be sick. Her heart filled with fear and anger, her blood boiling and demanding revenge. Alex dropped Aiden's spine and began to move towards the vigilante. He didn't even bother to step around the body; stepping on it, pressing Aiden's face into the concrete below. Bruce leapt to her feet and began to match the shadow's pace, stalking towards him.

"I'm going to kill you." She growled in a voice so low that it almost matched her voice she used for Bat_man_.

Alex laughed coldly. "Do you even know how to kill a warlock?"

Bruce was filled with even more rage, if that was even possible, "How about I rip your goddamn head off and see where that takes us."

And they were suddenly face to face. Bruce threw a punch that Alex swiftly dodged and countered with his own. The vigilante easily blocked and brought an elbow into the warlock's face, smashing his nose. She tried for another punch but her wrist was swiftly caught, a claw was suddenly smashing into her face and sending her back a few yards. Bruce huffed in anger and tried to see through the blood pouring into her left eye, with a grunt she tore the bottom half of her dress off just below her mid-thigh. She crouched into a defensive stance and motioned for Alex to 'come and get it'. With a scoff the demon quickly lunged forward, claws outstretched and bared ready for an attack.

Bruce grabbed the closest claw and twisted, using the momentum to swing her lighter more agile body around the warlock. She quickly punched him in the base of the spine and then moved lower to punch him a couple times in both kidneys. The warlock grunted in pain and spun around to strike the vigilante but Bruce was faster and easily ducked under the limb; she upper-cut his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards, before she moved in again swiping her leg around and bringing the warlock to his knees. Bruce wasted no time and grabbed the back of his head bringing it down into her knee which she also brought up at the exact same time, smashing his face. Alex looked up and spit some blood to the side before meeting Bruce's cold unforgiving eyes; she struck out and punched him as hard as she could in his jaw.

Alex's head snapped to the side before slowly moving back to meet Bruce's eyes again. His jaw was dislocated on the side where she had punched him; he slowly reached up and snapped it back into place, not even flinching. Bruce was panting hard as she watched the warlock and then she was suddenly grabbed by the hair by something behind. Alex grinned as his tentacle wrapped itself into Bruce's hair and ripped her from the ground. She grunted in pain, reaching up and pulling trying to pry the tentacle from her. The warlock stood to his full height and turned around; flinging the flailing vigilante roughly into the only wall that was still standing of the warehouse. Bruce crashed through the wood and landed harshly onto the cold concrete behind it, skidding and rolling across the ground. She flinched in pain as she landed on her arm awkwardly and snapped one of the bones in half.

Alex stalked in behind her and grabbed the broken limb. Bruce couldn't help the scream that tore from her throat as she felt claws digging into the break. She looked up to the cold blood red eyes of her enemy and spat at his face in defiance. The warlock roared and threw Bruce across the room. She slammed into a pile of wood and crumpled to the ground. Breathing was becoming a painful chore as she assessed her injuries. Her arm was broken and she was positive that the abuse had broken three of her ribs on the left side and four on the right, she had a slash on her face that wouldn't stop bleeding and would no doubt need stitches, and her wrist was sprained on the same arm that was broken. She watched Alex stalk closer to her unmoving body, her breath coming out in pained rasps.

With no warning Alex was smashed into from the side by none other than Superman. The Man of Steel punched the warlock as hard as he could and rode him into the concrete below, successfully tearing it up and leaving a trail of destruction in the wake. The fight moved from Bruce's limited line of vision and she was suddenly alone on the cold floor. Then, Wally came in to view.

"Shit, Bruce we have to get you to the medical wing," The Speedster's voice was laced in concern as he kneeled next to the broken woman on the floor, his hands hovering over her as if he was afraid to touch her. Bruce began to cough as it suddenly became too hard to breathe. She directed her eyes to the spot of concrete just below her mouth; it was painted in crimson now. "J'onn!" Wally turned and called out for the Martian desperately.

J'onn floated silently up from the ground and quickly examined Bruce. Hawkgirl, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman silently floated into view as well.

"We're gonna fix you Bruce okay?" The Speedster smiled as a tear came into his eye, "We're gonna get you to the Tower and we're gonna make you better."

"Wally," Green Lantern said solemnly and placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

J'onn carefully picked the broken vigilante up, the woman let out an ear piercing cry of pain as tears spilled out of her eyes. Something was wrong; it hurt way too much to be simple broken ribs. Her eyes found J'onn's in a pleading stare and then her eyes slipped shut and the only thing she could see was darkness.

**Reviews are loved and appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So there will be one more chapter after this, just so i can wrap up everything into a nice neat little bow :) But really its in your guys' hands now to comment and let me know if Bruce should turn back into a boy or not cause honestly i cant decide, i can go either way with the story! So disclaimers (and on this day nothing was owned).**

The cherry wood coffin slowly lowered into the ground. The air was filled with absolute silence, as if the earth itself was mourning the loss. Slow sobs filled the air as Diana turned and cried into Wally's shoulder.

"Hera, help him cross over." She sobbed over and over.

Wally rubbed comforting circles into her back and shook himself, fighting back his _own_ tears. J'onn watched the whole thing with silent grief with Hawkgirl at his side. Once Green Lantern had lowered the coffin into the ground everyone grabbed a handful of dirt and one by one sprinkled it on the case.

"Would anyone like to say any words?" Clark asked with a shake in his voice.

"I will,"

Everyone nodded as she took her place over the grave.

"I didn't really know Aiden," Bruce started, "But I knew enough. The man was a kind soul, he didn't even know me but he gave his life trying to save it. I will forever be grateful for his bravery and his selflessness." Bruce's eyes slipped closed as she was overcome with mixed feelings; grief, anger, and debt being the strongest of them. "Aiden may not have any family, but he will not be forgotten. His soul will live on in us."

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Bruce stood in front of the floor length mirror. She was clad only in her black boxers (just because she was a girl did _not_ mean she was going to _dress_ like a girl) but her whole torso was wrapped up in gauze. She slipped her eyes closed as she remembered.

_Bruce's eyes fluttered open and a groan fought its way out of her raw throat._

_ "Bruce!" A voice full of relief called from the side of her._

_ "Hey, wanna lower it there Thunder-Lungs," She grumbled and moved to rub her temples but cried out in the white hot pain that stabbed her torso._

_ "Try not to move," Clark said sadly as he placed a soft hand on her shoulder._

_ "What the hell happened?" She gasped and looked up slowly to meet the grief stricken orbs that were Clark's eyes._

_ "Your broken ribs… They punctured your lung, but not only that but they actually shredded it. Bruce we were barely able to save your life. After I had just gotten back I was afraid that I… I was going to…" The unsaid words of 'lose you, again' hung heavily in the air._

_ Bruce looked down at her feet and then slowly reached up again, fighting through the pain, she weakly gripped Clark's hand in her own._

Bruce's body was absolutely _covered_ in bruises, some running only muscle deep but most ran all the way to the bone. Her eyes met her face as she studied the slashes over her left eye, J'onn had stitched it up but the mark would definitely scar; three permanent marks, eight inches long and stretching from above her left eyebrow vertically down her cheek. Bruce then moved her eyes down to her right arm that was wrapped from the elbow down in a cast that reached to the base of her fingers. The vigilante let out a sigh, she would never _fully_ recover from the battle; there was always some kind of reminder from each of her fights, whether physical or mental.

A soft knock sounded from the door causing the woman to jump.

"Come in," She called and moved to pull on her black tank top.

The Tower door slid open and Clark slowly stepped inside. His face twisted in grief before he stepped forward quickly, seeing Bruce struggle with her shirt.

"Here, let me," He said softly and gripped the hem of the shirt and pulled it down to cover the bandaging of Bruce's chest.

"Thanks," Bruce looked up sheepishly and caught the look in Clark's eye. It was a look of guilt that made Bruce twist her face into one of anger, "Clark, _don't._"

"Don't what?" The Man of Steel asked innocently, sadly.

"You _know_ what," Bruce insisted and her eyes narrowed, "Stop pretending like this is all your fault, you know what that kind of thinking does to you."

"Bruce," Clark sat heavily onto the bed, the furniture groaning loudly at the sudden force that abused it, "If I hadn't been so frozen over Aiden's death, if I had _done_ something before Alex had gotten a chance to lay a hand on you…"

"_Clark!_" The vigilante snapped firmly, cutting the super hero off, "That's bullshit and you know it. _None_ of what happened was your fault, okay? Did you break my bones? Or fling me around like a rag doll?"

Clark shook his head but refused to look up at Bruce, his feet seemed so interesting at this moment.

"Look at me damn it," Bruce demanded harshly.

Clark still refused.

Bruce grabbed his face firmly and yanked his face up to face her, "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. You were the one that beat Alex to a pulp. You were the one that got him arrested by the magic authorities and thrown into a magical prison for life. You were the one that _saved my life_ damn it!"

She captured the grief filled man's lips with her own. The kiss was broken and bruising and needy and Bruce couldn't get enough of this. She pushed Clark back slightly and moved up, straddling his thighs and sitting on his lap. The vigilante's arms wrapped around the Man of Steel's shoulders, pushing harder into the kiss, Clark's hands fell to the woman's hips in a burning hold. And finally, when they both needed air, Bruce pulled back, panting. She rested her forehead against his and nipped lightly at his nose.

"We're going to be okay right?" Clark asked, looking longingly into his lover's eyes.

"We're going to be okay." Bruce confirmed and kissed him again.

**Comment and all that jazz :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is it, the last chapter! I'm so excited to hear everyone's thoughts about this story, so comment or PM me :) Well, disclaimers (nothing is mine or whatever)!**

Bruce leaned over the rooftop, watching over the streets closely. Gotham City was surprisingly peaceful tonight, but the caped crusader knew better than to let her guard down. It had been three months since Aiden's funeral and everything had slowly been turning back to normal. Well, no, not _normal _exactly. Bruce sighed and looked down at her still female body. The magic had not worn off like Alex had said it would but she wasn't surprised. Alfred and her had to fake Bruce's death, with the help of Mr. Fox, so that Bruce could take over his company as "Brianna Wayne" with no suspicions. And word had gotten out that BatMAN was now BatWOMAN and _that_ particular little spark of chaos kept Bruce very busy for the next few days. Criminals were showing up left and right trying to challenge the vigilante, they thought that her being in her new body was an advantage for them.

Bruce had broken three of Riddler's ribs, both of Penguin's arms, Two-Face's leg, and Joker's collarbone before they caught on that she wasn't taking their sexist shit. But now that she was female the female villains have been stepping up more. Just the other day Poison Ivy had tried to rob the bank, a couple days before that Catwoman was trying to rob the museum. Even _Harley Quinn_ was stepping up; she threatened to blow up a school. It didn't matter what all these villains were planning to do because Batwoman stopped them every time. Just like she always did, and always would. A smile touched her face as she stayed like that, crouched, waiting. Her gut feeling was correct, a minute or so later a loud explosion was heard from a block over.

Bruce quickly sprang into action, she hurdled herself from the rooftop and glided over to land on another roof directly across the street from the scene. The scene that just happened to be Joker exploding a warehouse, she dropped silently from the roof and began to stalk forward.

"Batsy!" Joker yelled enthusiastically and spun around to face the vigilante. Bruce will never know how he is able to _always_ tell whenever she is near.

"What are you doing out of Arkham, _Joker?_" Bruce spat the name and fixed the clown with a hard glare.

Joker laughed at the question, "I broke out, duh! They have yet to build a cell that will keep _me_ locked inside," The Joker cackled and threw his head back, "As for what I'm doing, I suppose I'm just trying to get your attention. I missed my _favorite little bat_." The Clown Prince purred and slithered closer to the vigilante.

Bruce scoffed and stepped closer, "Fine, you got my attention," She threw a hard punch that knocked the Joker to the ground, "What _exactly_ we're you planning on doing with it?"

Joker flipped his hair out of his face and looked up at the hero. He grinned, "I was planning on peeling that suit off so I could see that pretty little figure of yours _again_." He licked his lips.

Bruce shuddered at the thought of the _last_ time he had seen her without the suit. It was back when the Clown had taken Clark and her hostage and stripped Bruce topless. The vigilante growled and yanked the Joker up by his hair and then threw another punch with her free hand. The Joker let out another laugh that made Bruce's blood boil.

Joker suddenly lunged at the woman, the knife in his hand glittered in the moonlight. Bruce barely was able to twist out of the way of the blade, but following the weapon was the 140 pounds of the Joker himself that crashed into the caped crusader, sending them both toppling to the ground. Bruce landed hard onto her back and looked up to see the Joker straddling her waist and looking down with a grin. With a feral growl the vigilante threaded her fingers through his hair and yanked his head down. Her forehead collided with his, causing the clown to lose his focus and stun him for a second. Bruce quickly flipped their positions and straddled the Joker's own waist.

"That's alright babe," Joker purred, "I love a girl who takes control."

"Ugh" Bruce groaned in disgust and punched the clown hard in the face, "You're going back to Arkham."

She grabbed the Clown by his jacket and lifted both her and the clown up. She quickly slammed the Joker back down to the ground, face-down this time, causing the criminal to smack his face harshly against the street. A satisfying crack was heard and Bruce smiled knowing she broke his nose. The vigilante yanked the criminal's arms behind his back and quickly cuffed him. Bruce pressed a button on her glove and the sound of the rapidly approaching batmobile was heard.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

Bruce dragged herself into her room, well not just hers but also Clark's as well. The vigilante and the Man of Steel had been officially dating for three months now. Bruce smiled as she yanked the cowl off and tossed it to the floor uncaringly, she was actually happy for once. Clark Kent made her happy. She looked around the room for the man but couldn't find any sign of him. Huh, that was weird. She glanced at the clock; 4:05 in the morning. Where the heck could he be? She shrugged and dragged herself over to the bed that they shared; Clark had probably gotten an emergency call or something. He would be back soon. The vigilante quickly stripped the rest of her clothes and fell into the bed, immediately falling asleep.

**JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL JL**

The cruel beams of sunlight prodded at Bruce's sleeping eyes. She grumbled to herself and rolled over to escape. Her eyes flew open when she heard a crinkling. That was weird. She pulled the paper she had rolled over onto out from underneath her body.

_Bruce, follow the roses._

Bruce stared at the note for another minute before she glanced around the room again. Sure enough, there on the floor was a trail of rose petals. Bruce pulled on the closest shirt she could find, which happened to be one of Clark's plaid shirts that hung loosely on her smaller frame, and began to follow the petals. They led out of the bedroom and down the hallway. The vigilante really hoped this wasn't a trap. She followed the roses, through the hallway down the stair well and out through the back door. She followed the trail to the garden and stood there, confused, when the trail stopped. Bruce studied her surroundings; the walls of the garden around her were covered with blood red roses as well as snow white roses.

"Bruce," a voice said softly.

Bruce spun around and met Clark's baby blue orbs. She smiled and gestured around herself, "What is all this?"

Clark smiled back and stepped closer, "Bruce, these last three months have been the happiest of my life, and now,"

Bruce's heart began to race impossibly fast as Clark lowered himself to one knee right in front of her. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"And now Bruce, I don't know what I would do without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, it was then that she realized how nicely Clark was dressed; he was wearing a _tux_ for god's sake and here she was in a button up plaid shirt looking like a mess. Her breath hitched as he opened the black box, inside was a diamond ring, "Bruce Wayne, will you marry me?"

Bruce stood speechless for a moment, looking back and forth between the ring and Clark's eyes. She threw her arms around the Man of Steel's shoulders and hugged him tightly, "Oh Clark, yes! A thousand times, yes!"

Bruce pulled back and Clark slipped the bond onto her finger, it fit perfectly. "I love you." Clark said as a blush rose over his face.

"I love you, too." Bruce answered quickly and caught her fiancée's lips with her own.

**That's it everyone this one is done! I hope you all had as much fun reading it as much as I had writing it! I want to thank all my loyal readers for sticking through with me til the end, I really appreciate it!**

**Well until next story,**

**Pentagram40.**


End file.
